The Whirlwind Striker Saga - Ohana Factor
by Whirlwind Striker
Summary: When worlds collide in a time of crisis, only one person and his new Ohana can save all of existence! Rated T for some censored language and other things T Rating related.
1. Prologue: New family members

A few years ago, back when Lilo and Stitch: The Series was still going, I came up with some ideas for an Experiment 000 and 628. I gotta say, I like what I came up with back then, and so, decided to write a fic with them in it. I'm basing their powers and personalities mostly on what I wrote in their character profiles. Also, this story will serve as the origins for my self-insert character, the 'Real' Whirlwind Striker. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a quiet morning in Kokaua Town, with only the musical sounds of the birds to disturb the peace; until...

"IS DONE! HA-HAH-HAAAAH!"

The voice that had shouted this triumphant remark belonged to the alien genius known as Jumba Jookiba, creator of the numerous genetic experiments or 'Trogs' that lived in Hawaii. Exiting his private laboratory, the four-eyed mad genius was greeted by a septet of faces, the faces of the people he lived with: three of his creations Belle, Stitch and Stitch's wife Angel, his cycloptic friend Wendy Pleakley and of course his human friends, Lilo Pelekai, her older sister Nani, and Nani's fiancee David Kawena.

"Jumba, are you crazy? Shouting at this time of morning, on a Saturday of all days!" Nani said in a restrained yell, her bloodshot eyes telling of disturbed sleep. Belle gave Jumba a similar facial expression of 'WTF?!', as Saturdays, Sundays and public holidays were the only times she got to sleep in due to her job as Nani's alarm clock. Lilo, Stitch and Angel were the only ones giving Jumba an understanding look, knowing that he'd just made some sort of scientific breakthrough.

Mumbling an apology, Jumba walked slowly back into his lab. Feeling sorry for Jumba, Lilo, Stitch and Angel followed him to see what he'd been shouting about. As the human and her two experiment friends entered the room, they saw Jumba holding up two small orbs to examine them, each one bearing a pair of symbols, one on each side. The one in his left hand had the symbol for 'Alpha' and the number '000', while the one in his right hand had the symbol for 'Omega' and the number '628' printed on it. The trio gasped.

"Gaba?! More cousins?!" Stitch and Angel exclaimed.

"Jumba, you made more experiments?" Lilo asked. Jumba turned to face the trio.

"Yes, but not today. Alpha-Zero was first ever experiment, made before Hamsterviel started funding my evil genetic experiments. It was intended to be just a pet, really, with no powers or enhancements to speak of until now. I never activated it, due to having insufficient funds for full programming and energising. As for Omega-SixTwentyEight, it was made directly after Six-Two-Seven was dehydrated, but also never activated, mostly due to moral compass being in question at the time. All I've done today is some very substantial reprogramming, as well as energising them." Jumba explained, handing the experiment pods to the raven-haired Hawaiian girl.

"Please be listening now. Is very important that these two are activated simultaneously. They, like certain other experiments, are pair. They are first INTENTIONALLY good experiments that evil genius creator Jumba will activate!" Jumba said with a smile, grabbing a spray bottle full of water. Lilo placed the experiment pods on the ground, crossing her fingers in hope as Jumba applied a gentle spray of the liquid to each pod. as the water seeped into the small orbs, they began spinning rapidly in place, their numbers glowing as they rose off of the ground and an energy field expanded from them. With a bright flash and a zapping noise, two creatures were revealed.

000/Alpha had a quadrupedal draconic body with grey fur everywhere except for the belly and front of the neck, which had orange fur. Black bat-like wings sprouted from his shoulder blades, one on either side of his spine. Three large and thick grey dorsal quills with mood bands around the middle of them stuck out of his spine, just below the back of the neck. His long tail ended in a black spade. his front paws had long black talons while the back ones had short red claws. His head was the same color blue as Stitch's, with a small tuft of hazel-colored fur sticking out the top. His snout had two formidable looking horns upon it like a rhino's, and his eyes were an acidic shade of green.

628/Omega was bipedal, looking similar to Stitch with a few key differences. She had acidic green cat-like eyes and a long serpentine tail that ended in a black tip and neon blue spade. There were odd-looking black triangular tattoo-like markings scattered around her body. She was wearing green fingerless gloves, blue cargo jeans with a brown belt and a purple long-sleeved top that looked a bit like Stitch's space suit. A single fang jutted out from her top lip and the antennae sticking out the top of her head looked like they'd been dipped in black paint.

"Whoa..." was the general reaction from Lilo, while Stitch and Angel just gave Jumba a 'So what?' kind of look.

"Alpha-Zero, Omega-SixTwentyEight; let's go outside and show them what you can do." Jumba said, grinning eagerly.

* * *

(A/N: This was just the set-up, people. Next time, in the first 'Proper' chapter, things'll start picking up speed, and soon enough we'll start seeing a few characters from another universe.)

DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own anything I haven't written myself. The networks and other such copyright holders have that honor... Goda**it.


	2. Chapter 1: Hamsterviel's escape

Lilo, Stitch, Angel, and Jumba all stood on the beach with 000/Alpha and 628/Omega, Stitch having unsheathed his extra arms, his antennae and his dorsal spines.

"Okay Six-Two-Six, you shall be fighting Alpha-Zero in simulated combat. SIMULATED being key word, so don't be taking anything he does personally." Jumba told Stitch.

"Ih!" Stitch replied, indicating that he understood what his creator was getting at. Meanwhile, the two female experiments present talked in Tantalog to each other about this, that, and the other. Lilo stood by with a pair of flags, one red and one blue. She would be referee for the battle.

"Okay you two, are ya ready?" Lilo asked Stitch and 000/Alpha. The male experiments gave each other a look that clearly said 'You're goin' down!', and nodded at the little girl. Lilo held the flags above her head, and then, with a call of "BEGIN!", threw her arms down. 000/Alpha and Stitch raced at each other, confidence in their eyes.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel and experiment 629/Leroy were being held in maximum security cells on a prison ship, Leroy's clones having been dehydrated into pod form and sent to be buried deep under the ground of a desert planet, never to be seen or heard from again.

'There must be some way out of this verdammte predicament...' Hamsterviel thought, pacing in his cell. Looking through the thin energy field that acted as a separating wall between his and Leroy's cells, he watched as the red experiment listened to music on a... Wait a second.

"Leroy, where did you get that media player?" Hamsterviel asked. Leroy pulled out an earphone and turned to Hamsterviel.

"Gaba, this? Meega stole it from one of the smaller guards when he was in the john. And when meega say in the john, meega really mean IN the john!" Leroy explained, giggling a little. Hamsterviel slowly ran a paw down his face, mentally counting to ten.

"Leroy... I'm only going to ask this once, you preposterously ignorant thing; so listen carefully: Have... you... been... out... of... your... CELL?" Hamsterviel asked through his teeth.

"Ih! Several times, actually!" Leroy replied.

"And HOW did you get out?" Hamsterviel inquired. Leroy simply pointed up. Looking at where Leroy was pointing, Hamsterviel noticed an air vent that was cracked open slightly and out of range of the security cameras. Looking up at the ceiling of his own cell, Hamsterviel could see a similar air vent. Hamsterviel 'Hmm'd a little, formulating a plan...

* * *

(Back in Kokaua Town...)

Stitch was hocking acid loogies at 000/Alpha, who was flying around in a brilliant display of aerobatics, dodging every shot as it came.

"Very good, Alpha-Zero! Be keeping Six-Two-Six on his toes!" Jumba encouraged, cackling madly from the sidelines.

"Meega rooting for you, boojiboo!" Angel told Stitch, blowing him a kiss. Nodding, Stitch jumped as high as he could into the air, landing on 000/Alpha's back. Growling, 000/Alpha did a combined barrel-roll/loopty-loop in an effort to throw Stitch off, but Stitch was gripping 000/Alpha's dorsal quills tightly. 000/Alpha snarled, the mood indicator bands on his dorsal quills going unnoticed as they turned black.

* * *

(Back with Hamsterviel and Leroy...)

Hamsterviel looked carefully around, making sure that ALL of the guards were on their lunchbreak. He glanced up, checking on the only security camera that faced his cell, the one that turned itself off before turning back on in 3 minute intervals... The ship may have been one of the fleet's finest, but its' budget was atrocious!

'Okay, that camera should be going off in trois, deux, un!' he thought as the red indicator light on the camera went black. Grinning wildly, Hamsterviel unsheathed his short yet sharp claws and started scaling the rear wall of his cell. Reaching the air vent, he gripped one of the bars firmly with his tail and forcefully pushed the large piece of metal open. Climbing into the open air vent, Hamsterviel shoved it closed behind him and made his way across to Leroy's cell.

"Leroy, follow me! And no not-so-funny funny business or double-crosses, okay?" Hamsterviel said. Leroy grinned and leapt up through the air vent, closing it behind him.

"Lead the way, rat." Leroy said. Hamsterviel would have shouted something to the effect of "HAMSTER, YOU IMBECILE! HAMSTER!", but that would've ruined the escape attempt in progress. Quickly and quietly going through the ducts, Hamsterviel and Leroy made their way to the teleporter room. Landing painfully on his rear end, Hamsterviel narrowly dodged being landed on by Leroy.

"Watch it, you clumsy fool! You nearly hit me!" Hamsterviel whispered harshly.

"Sorry." Leroy apologised as Hamsterviel keyed in some co-ordinates on the teleporter's user interface.

* * *

(In the guards' cafeteria...)

The guards were all eating, quite messily I might add, when the ship's computer spoke up.

"ALERT: UNAUTHORISED TELEPORT ABOUT TO COMMENCE." the computer announced.

Looking at each other in shock, the guards all unholstered their respective weapons and ran for the teleporter room.

* * *

(Back in the teleporter room...)

Hamsterviel had just hotwired the teleporter to initiate the teleportation sequence in fifteen seconds. Making his way onto the teleporter pad, he and Leroy waited for the countdown to end.

"Soon Leroy, very soon nobody, not even the combin-ed forces of the little girl and her precious 'Ohana' will be able to stop us; not after one of my associates has modified you slightly." Hamsterviel said in an eerily soothing tone. Leroy gulped nervously, noticing a feral shine to Hamsterviel's eyes that he'd never seen before, one that told of weeks of unmentionable tortures. Just as the countdown reached zero, the guards stormed in, too late to stop the albino alien and his experimental cohort from escaping as Hamsterviel grinned ferally and waved teasingly at them as he and Leroy faded temporarily from existence.

* * *

(Back on the beach, a few hours later...)

000/Alpha had just sent Stitch brutally CRASHING into the sand, the mood indicator bands on his dorsal quills as black as obsidian and somehow GLOWING that color. Shaking the cobwebs from his mind, Stitch looked up just in time to witness 000/Alpha's special ability:

"BI...THERMAL... BLAAASST!" 000/Alpha shouted, forming a colored sphere in his mouth before launching a jet of pure energy at Stitch. All witnessing the spectacle noticed that the attack took the form of a straight beam of electric blue energy surrounded by a continuously coiling helix of neon orange energy. Stitch couldn't avoid the attack, and was hit by both searing heat and burning cold temperatures. 000/Alpha kept up the attack until the mood indicator bands on his dorsal quills turned back to their neutral grey color, blending in with his fur. As the attack died down and the smell of scorched ozone filled the air, Jumba could hear a beeping sound coming from his pocket.

"Please to be stopping for moment, Six-Two-Six and Alpha-Zero!" Jumba requested. Pulling a communicator from his pocket, Jumba held it to his ear and pushed a button.

"Hello, you are having reached super genius Jumba Jookiba. GABA?! Blitznak! Yes, yes; of COURSE I am understanding implications of this!" Jumba shouted into the communicator stressedly. Lilo, Stitch, Angel, 000/Alpha and 628/Omega looked at Jumba with concerned expressions.

"Yes. I am understanding. I will be doing what I can. Good-bye." Jumba sighed with some frustration as he put the communicator back into his pocket.

"What's wrong Jumba?" Lilo asked.

"Ih, gaba wrong?" Stitch asked, ears flopped down in concern. Jumba bit his lip, then sighed and gestured for the group to follow him towards his lab.

"It would be seeming that ex-partner has somehow escaped from imprisonment with Six-Two-Nine in tow." Jumba said, running a hand over his bald head. Lilo groaned.

"Hamsterviel and Leroy ESCAPED?! Goshdarnit, don't those stupidheads ever quit?!" Lilo exclaimed frustratedly.

"It is exceedingly apparent that we do NOT!" a voice shouted. Lilo and the others gasped, turning around to face a hologram of Hamsterviel being projected from a hovering device.

"Hamsterwheel!" Lilo shouted.

"It is HamsterVIEL, you stupid Earth girl! My name is HamsterVIEL!" Hamsterviel shouted, jumping up and down in rage. Lilo smirked.

"I know; I just did that to stir you up." Lilo remarked, grinning smugly. Hamsterviel's eyes narrowed, but then he started grinning as well, a sort of feral grin that made the assembled group feel uneasy.

"So... You like to play practical jokes, do you?" Hamsterviel asked in an unsettlingly soothing tone. "Well... How is this for a hysterically hilarious practical joke? I, Doctor Jacques Von Hamsterviel, have, with the assistance of one of my colleagues, modified both Leroy and a recently acquired experiment Six-Two-Seven, which I stole from your not-so-secret secret hiding place and both of whom are waiting for you at YOUR house, you idiotically stupid Earthling filth! Hamsterviel bragged, laughing like a madman... Well, a mad-ER hamster...man...thing.

Lilo was livid. "Stitch, Angel, Alpha-Zero, Omega-SixTwentyEight, follow me!" she shouted, running off. The four experiments ran after her, while Jumba stared at the holographic representation of his old lab partner.

"So Jumba, were those two new experiments I saw running off with Six-Two-Six, Six-Two-Four and the little girl?" Hamsterviel asked, licking his lips predatorially. Jumba shook his head, frowning.

"Not quite, Hamsterviel. Those were experiments Alpha-Zero and Omega-SixTwentyEight, both of which were never activated until today. And be believing me, they CANNOT be turned evil. They were first to be intentionally programmed to be GOOD!" Jumba told the vaguely rabbit/gerbil/hamster-like alien. Hamsterviel grinned demonically.

"Well then... That will just make things even more interesting. Au revoir." Hamsterviel said before the hologram turned off and the holographic emitter flew away.

* * *

(With Lilo and the experiments...)

'If Leroy and Six-Two-Seven have done anything to hurt Nani, Pleakley, David and Belle, I'll make 'em PAY!' Lilo thought angrily to herself as she raced up the driveway towards her house. Arriving just outside the front entrance, Lilo spotted Leroy holding her unconscious family hostage at gunpoint with a police-issue pistol, alongside 627, who talking to Leroy. Wait a second... Talking?

"And then he says: 'Oh, my God... it's got a tail!'" 627 told Leroy, in the middle of retelling the events of an episode of a TV show he saw before being dehydrated. Leroy cackled like a hyena.

"Aw, man! The grosser they get, the funnier it is!" Leroy said, clutching his sides with painful laughter.

"You're tellin' me!" 627 chuckled before spotting Lilo and the others coming their way. "Heads up, cousin. Five weenies comin' up for a roast." 627 told Leroy, unsheathing two extra pairs of arms, four dorsal spines and a pair of antennae. Leroy grinned, turning to face the fivesome while still keeping his gun trained on his hostages.

"Welly-welly-welly-well! Lookit what we got here, Leroy! It's our old rival, Stitch! How ARE you doing, cousin?" 627 mockingly asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Naga earned the right to call meega 'cousin', stupidhead!" Stitch growled. Six-Two-Seven 'Tutted' at Stitch, gesturing to Leroy. Leroy poked the tip of his gun into an unconscious Nani's cheek, making sure to show them all that the gun WAS loaded.

"And by the way, I'm not such a stupidhead anymore." 627 continued. "As you can most definitely hear, my vocabulary has improved quite a lot. And SINCE I'm smarter... From now on, refer to me not as 'Six-Two-Seven', but as 'Yami'." Yami grinned. Lilo frowned.

"As in Japanese for 'Darkness'?" Yami continued, trying to get his point across. "Oh, whatever; you're too young for this sort of s**t, anyhow. Why don't you run along and play with your dolls or something?"

Lilo clenched her fists, her head lowered towards her chest. "I'm not gonna just stand by and watch while you threaten my Ohana." she said in a low voice as what appeared to be small sparks of white electricity arced over her hands. The moment she raised her head to look at them, their jaws dropped in shock. Her eyes had changed from looking like a human's eyes to looking like an experiment's eyes, completely black save for a small sliver of brown towards the bottom.

"Roy-Roy, do you see what I see?" Yami asked Leroy in fear as Lilo started speaking in a different voice, as if many different experiments were all speaking at once.

"Meega naga let you harm my Ohana. Ohana means family; family means nobody gets left behind... or forgotten." Lilo said, quoting her late father. Lilo's new eyes narrowed and she started floating up into the air. "Stitch, Angel; let meega, Alpha-Zero and Omega-SixTwentyEight take care of this." Lilo told her blue friend in her vocal mix-up.

"Ih... sure." Stitch said, gulping nervously.

Raising her hands above her head, an energy orb started forming between them and Lilo gestured with a nod for 000/Alpha and 628/Omega to take care of Leroy. Nodding back, the two new experiments rushed the gun-wielding trog as Lilo threw the orb at him, making him scream like a girl.

Jumba ran up, hoping he wasn't too late to stop a catastrophe. He stopped dead in his tracks, going slack-jawed at what he was seeing.

"Six-Two-Six, Six-Two-Four; how is little girl flying?" Jumba asked, dumbstruck.

Stitch shrugged, chuckling nervously. "Meega have naga idea." he said.

Lilo and Yami faced each other, Yami's eyes darting around in desperation, looking for an easy way out.

"Yami, why fight us? Why not become part of our Ohana?" Lilo asked. Yami went rigid, nervously gesturing to his neck. upon closer inspection, there was what appeared to be a small blue LED indicator light blinking on the back of his neck.

"IS BOMB IMPLANT!" Jumba gasped. "Former partner is BLACKMAILING you into submission?" he asked. Yami made a 'Right on the nose' gesture.

"The only way to de-activate the implant and force it out from under my skin is with the vocal command code, but I wasn't conscious when the implant was put in, so I don't know what the stinkin' code IS!" Yami said, twitching a little.

"Wait, meega confused; you evil, right?" Stitch asked. Yami rolled his eyes.

"The only reasons I acted the way I did when I was first activated is because A: I was a lot dumber, and B: ...I was a HECK of a lot dumber! Right now, the only thing makin' me quote-unquote 'Evil' is the stupid bomb implant!" Yami said.

Jumba pinched the bridge of his nose. "Getting back onto main topic of discussion... Bomb computer, de-activation sequence initiation!" he commanded.

"STATE VOCAL COMMAND CODE." the computerised voice of the implant said. Jumba chuckled and looked to the others.

"If I am knowing old lab partner's mind like I am hoping I am, then vocal command code SHOULD be, and I am quoting:" Jumba began, clearing his throat before starting to sing...

#There's antimony, arsenic, aluminum, selenium,  
And hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and rhenium,  
And nickel, neodymium, neptunium, germanium,  
And iron, americium, ruthenium, uranium,  
Europium, zirconium, lutetium, vanadium,  
And lanthanum and osmium and astatine and radium,  
And gold and protactinium and indium and gallium,

*gasp*

And iodine and thorium and thulium and thallium.

There's yttrium, ytterbium, actinium, rubidium,  
And boron, gadolinium, niobium, iridium,  
And strontium and silicon and silver and samarium,  
And bismuth, bromine, lithium, beryllium, and barium.

There's holmium and helium and hafnium and erbium,  
And phosphorus and francium and fluorine and terbium,  
And manganese and mercury, molybdenum, magnesium,  
Dysprosium and scandium and cerium and cesium.  
And lead, praseodymium, and platinum, plutonium,  
Palladium, promethium, potassium, polonium,  
And tantalum, technetium, titanium, tellurium,

*gasp*

And cadmium and calcium and chromium and curium.

There's sulfur, californium, and fermium, berkelium,  
And also mendelevium, einsteinium, nobelium,  
And argon, krypton, neon, radon, xenon, zinc, and rhodium,  
And chlorine, carbon, cobalt, copper, tungsten, tin, and sodium.

These are the only ones of which the news has come to Harvard,  
And there may be many others, but they haven't been discovered!#

"PROCESSING... COMMAND CODE ACCEPTED." the implant announced.

With the ending of the song, a cylindrical microchip popped out of Yami's skin and dropped to the ground, beeping twice before exploding like a firecracker.

"THAT'S the vocal command code?" Yami asked, scratching his head in confusion as Lilo slowly descended to the ground.

"You would be being surprised how many evil scientists are having used it!" Jumba chuckled.

A loud gunshot suddenly rang out, bringing the others' attention to the fight between 000/Alpha, 628/Omega, and Leroy. Leroy's pistol was still smoking, his eyes glinting ferally. 000/Alpha had a significant wound on his shoulder and he was clutching it in agony while 628/Omega stood in front of him, arms outstretched to protect him from another of Leroy's shots.

"Six-Two-Nine, be stopping this while you are still being capable!" Jumba warned as Stitch and Angel unsheathed their extra limbs, dorsal spines and antennae.

"MEEGA NALA KWEESTA!" Leroy shouted as he aimed his pistol directly at Nani. Lilo's eyes narrowed and she grit her teeth. From out of nowhere, a voice rang out.

"Alooo-HAAAH!"

Suddenly, a huge blast of electricity surged into Leroy, making him scream horribly. When the energy dissipated, Leroy's gun and its' ammo disintegrated into ashes and he dropped to the ground, twitching like crazy. Hamsterviel's holographic communicator came down from the sky as Sparky, Experiment 221, flew onto the scene.

"Leroy, you idiotically stupid experiment; get back here!" Hamsterviel's voice shouted as the communicator emitted a pulse of energy, teleporting Leroy elsewhere before flying off.

Sparky turned to the others. "Everyone okay? Meega zenzed Ohana waz in trouble, zo meega came to zee what waz wrong!" he buzzed. Lilo nodded, her eyes slowly changing back to normal.

"Thanks to you, we're okay. Mahalo Sparky, mahalo plenty." Lilo said, hugging the electrical experiment and kissing his cheek.

"It naga anything TOO terrific..." Sparky said modestly, a slight blush appearing across his face.

* * *

(Later...)

"Let me get this straight..." Nani began, putting a hand to her head in confusion. "Lilo, my little sister, somehow started flying, her eyes somehow changed to look like an experiment's eyes, she began talking like an Experiment AND made a ball of electricity appear above her hands? You sure you're not just going lolo?" she asked groggily, still slightly under the effects of the chloroform that Leroy had drugged her with.

"Ih!" Stitch and Angel said, still clearly nervous about the whole thing.

"Uh-huh!" Yami added as he and 628/Omega helped bandage up 000/Alpha's wound.

"Is exactly right." Jumba finished.

Nani rubbed her temples, clearly getting a headache. "If you ALL agree you saw it, then you're NOT going crazy." she said.

Lilo stared at herself in the mirror, looking closely at her own eyes as they slowly switched back and forth between normal and experiment-looking.

"Cool..." she whispered, grinning slightly.

"Aue! How is this possible?" David asked.

"Yeah, Jumba. Did you experiment on Lilo to try and turn her into another one of your little monsters?!" Pleakley added.

Jumba shook his head. "Definitely not! Would never experiment on member of Ohana! Will have to take blood sample and test it to see what has happened to little girl..." he said quietly, cupping his chin. Nani nodded slowly and then gestured for the four-eyed scientist to come closer.

"Fine, but we'll have to hold her down for it. Lilo HATES needles." Nani whispered.

* * *

(In an undisclosed location...)

Hamsterviel was looking at Leroy in disgust from his seat in what appeared to be the basement of a house.

"You got beaten by Experiment Two-Two-One?! Two...TWO...ONE?! ZEUM TEUFFUL?! HE IS BENEATH YOU! HE IS FAR LESS POWERFUL THAN YOU! NEXT TIME, BE UNMERCIFULLY RUTHLESS AND ANNIHILATE THEM!" Hamsterviel shouted, jumping up and down in rage.

"OI! KEEP IT DOWN, YOU LOT!" a voice yelled from upstairs. "WE'RE TRYIN' TA WATCH THE FOOTY!"

Hamsterviel rolled his eyes. This place may not have been what he had in mind for a secret lair, but he really had no other choice. After modifying Leroy and Yami, his associate's teleporter had glitched just before transport and sent him and Leroy somewhere else on Earth to where he had intended to go.

"Leroy... When we take over the universe, remind me to wipe the islands of Hawaii and the continent of Australia both spotlessly clean from the face of planet Earth." Hamsterviel growled.

Nodding quietly as he cleaned off his charred fur, Leroy wondered HOW he got himself into this mess.

* * *

(Back in Hawaii...)

"Is very interesting..." Jumba commented, looking at a readout of Lilo's current genetic composition. Lilo stood just behind him, glaring daggers at Nani and David, whom had held the little girl down while Jumba took a blood sample.

"Gaba? Gaba, Jumba? Gaba interesting?" Stitch asked.

"Would be seeming that some of little girl's genetic code has been re-written somehow." Jumba said, pointing to a specific part of the double helix displayed on the big computer screen.

"And you're positive YOU didn't do it?" Nani asked, frowning.

"Like I am having said earlier: would never, EVER experiment on Ohana!" Jumba replied while Lilo made her eyes go experiment-looking again to to glare at Nani and give her the creeps.

The experiment pod container suddenly spoke up, displaying a picture of Lilo on its' holo-emitter.

"EXPERIMENT SIX-THREE-ZERO ACTIVATED. PRIMARY FUNCTION: LIVING DATABASE OF PREVIOUS SIX HUNDRED AND THIRTY EXPERIMENTS. SECONDARY FUNCTION: METAPHORICAL 'NOAH'S ARK' OF GENETIC SAMPLES. TERTIARY FUNCTION: EXPERIMENTAL PEACEKEEPER."

All eyes turned to Jumba.

"Care to explain THAT?!" Pleakley asked, narrowing his eye.

"Jumba naga have to!" Stitch said. "Jumba NEVER experiment on Lilo! Never!"

Lilo nodded. "Stitch has a point. Jumba would never sink THAT low."

The others all muttered in agreement.

"But then... How DID this happen?" Nani asked. Jumba snapped his fingers, apparently having figured it out.

"This is just wild guess; speculation, really... But perhaps multiple doses of benign radiation from being within stone's throw of multiple experiment activations is what has having altered little girl's DNA!" Jumba said. The others' eyes widened.

"Are you saying that because I was within a few feet of the activation of a lot of experiments that THAT changed me somehow?" Lilo asked. Jumba made a 'Maybe' gesture with his hand.

"Like I am having said before, is only speculation at this point. The best way of proving it would be being to see if little girl has all same powers as experiments she witnessed activation of." Jumba said.

"Well, we already know she's got Two-Two-One's electrokinetic abilities and levitation, so check those off the list." Yami said as he came into the room, munching on a chocolate bar.

Jumba nodded. "Is true. Little girl WAS the one that activated Two-Two-One, thus her earlier display of both electrokinetic ability and levitation is being most excellent proof of having had her DNA altered to partially match his in some manner." Jumba said, bringing up a readout of Sparky's DNA and matching part of it to part of Lilo's readout.

"What other experiments were you around when they were activated?" Nani asked.

Lilo cupped her chin, thinking. "Well..."

* * *

(A/N: Come on, you HAD to see that coming! I've always thought that Lilo being THAT close to all those experiment activations should have some sort of side-effect. Next chapter, I'll introduce you to... Well, me!)

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own anything I haven't written myself, but I'm working on it.


	3. Chapter 2: Introducing Whirlwind Striker

It had been a couple of days since the battle at Lilo's house, and Hamsterviel was starting to mellow out a bit. This mellowing out was helped along by the presence of the only other current occupant of the house that Hamsterviel and Leroy were hiding in. In the days since the battle, Hamsterviel had simply had enough of the rude and obnoxious adults of the house and... Well, I won't reveal that just yet.

Anyway...

"Your fur's so fluffy..." a young boy remarked, petting Leroy as Hamsterviel ignored the boy. Leroy's eyes rolled into the back of his head in enjoyment of the petting. Hamsterviel and Leroy were sitting in their makeshift lair, Hamsterviel writing a letter to someone.

"Whatcha doin'?" the boy asked as he stopped petting Leroy and came up behind Hamsterviel.

Hamsterviel quirked an eyebrow. "I am writing a letter to one of my 'friends', to terminate their contract with me." Hamsterviel said. "How could you not guess that I was writing a letter, though? I would think it would be obvious to any... Are you even paying attention?"

The boy turned back to Hamsterviel; he'd been distracted by a moth in the room.

"Sorry. People say I'm easily distracted." the boy replied. Hamsterviel nodded slowly; the boy certainly did seem easily distracted.

"What is your name?" Hamsterviel asked.

The boy stared at Hamsterviel's cape, frowning a little.

"Your cape's red... Good color, but purple would be better." the boy said.

Hamsterviel took a deep breath, trying to be patient with the child.

"Please pay attention when I'm speaking to you. What is your NAME?" Hamsterviel tried again. The boy did his best to look Hamsterviel in the eyes, then spoke.

"I'm Whirlwind Striker." the boy said.

* * *

(In Hawaii, one day later...)

Everyone was at the beach. Jumba was comparing the genetic maps of the experiments Lilo had listed off over the past days with her own double helix on his laptop. Meanwhile, Lilo was testing out her powers.

"Hey Nani, watch this!" Lilo said, changing her eyes to experiment mode. focusing, Lilo slowly rose off the ground, hovering in place.

"Lilo, you be careful!" Nani warned. Lilo nodded, just hovering and floating around slowly, moving around like an ice skater.

"Is remarkable..." Jumba told Pleakley, who was trying on his newest wig.

"What is?" Pleakley asked.

"According to genius Jumba's research, little girl's DNA has been altered to such a degree that, given right circumstances, she could actually TRANSFORM into experiment, perhaps permanently." Jumba whispered, gesturing for Pleakley to keep this little tidbit of information on a need-to-know basis. Pleakley, being unable to wink, simply blinked hard, indicating that he understood.

"Still... What circumstances could cause Lilo to change in that way?" Pleakley whispered. Jumba shrugged.

"Is impossible to say. Nobody would be knowing for sure." Jumba said.

* * *

(In Australia, a few minutes later...)

"Where are you going?" Hamsterviel asked. He had just caught Leroy trying to turn on the portal generator.

"Kokaua Town." Leroy said, crossing his arms. "Why?"

Hamsterviel sighed, knowing where this was going.

"Just... Don't do anything idiotically stupid, okay?" he advised. Leroy nodded, seeing genuine concern on the rodent's face.

"Doctor Hamsterviel, can I go with Leroy, please?" Whirlwind asked. Hamsterviel and Leroy gave each other a worried look.

"Are you sure you want to go, kid? Hawaii's pretty flippin' hot; even hotter than the merry ol' land of Aus, from what I can tell." Leroy said. Whirlwind started doing his best impersonation of the world-famous Kim Possible 'PuppyDog Pout' to Hamsterviel and Leroy, making them groan in defeat.

"Mein Gott... How could one say 'nein' to such a face? Take him, Leroy; but make sure he stays safe. Be absolutely certain that you keep your eyes on him. We don't want him wandering off." Hamsterviel said. Leroy nodded, giving Whirlwind a piggy-back ride into the path of the now activated portal generator. Once the twosome were gone, Hamsterviel sighed and got started on some documents written in Tantalog...

* * *

(Back at the beach, a few seconds later...)

Lilo and the others were all enjoying some ice cream when a portal opened nearby. Turning to face the portal, the group saw Leroy with a six-year-old child piggy-back riding on his shoulders walking out of the portal as it closed.

"Is that Leroy?" Lilo asked.

"Ih..." Stitch said, frowning.

"Why does that little monster have a human child on his shoulders?" Pleakley asked in concern.

"I am not knowing, but we would do well to be finding out." Jumba replied.

As Leroy and the child walked up, the group witnessed something rather out of character from the red experiment: Kindness.

"What ice cream do you want, Whirlwind?" Leroy asked as he let Whirlwind down off his shoulders.

"Vanilla with rainbow sprinkles, please." the boy said. Leroy nodded, unsheathing one of his extra arms, which was holding some loose change.

'I KNEW checking the old payphones on the street for forgotten change would pay off!' Leroy thought as he payed the vendor.

Whirlwind then looked directly at Lilo and the others.

"Leroy, that blue guy kinda looks like you. D'ya know him?" Whirlwind asked as Leroy handed him his ice cream. Turning to face the 'Ohana', Leroy sweatdropped.

"I... know him, alright." Leroy said, chuckling nervously as Lilo and Stitch walked up to him.

"Aloha, 'cousin'." Stitch said, cracking his knuckles. Lilo put a hand on Stitch's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"Easy, Stitch. What are you doing here, Leroy?" Lilo asked. Jumba walked up at this point.

"Indeed Six-Two-Nine, what ARE you doing here with this child?" Jumba asked.

"Whirlwind's with me. Hamsterviel and I are looking after him while his family's... Not around." Leroy said, looking nervously at the ground.

Lilo's eyes widened. "Are you saying that you KILLED this kid's family?!" she whispered, watching as the little boy licked at his now rainbow-streaked ice cream.

Leroy shook his head rapidly. "Naga, naga; nothing like that! The police just took the people that WERE lookin' after 'im to jail after Hammy made an anonymous call to the police regarding certain odd smells. Turns out the kid's 'family' was a bunch of dealers who found him on the street. Hammy and I were given temporary custody of the kid until they can find his REAL family." he explained. Whirlwind suddenly spoke up at this point.

"Your hair's really pretty; it looks like the night sky, kinda. Your eyes look nice, too. They're like Leroy's, in a way." Whirlwind said, pointing at Lilo.

That made Lilo blush only now realising that she'd left her eyes in experiment mode. Leroy giggled a little.

"Uh... Taga, meega guess." Lilo said, scratching her head.

Leroy put a hand on Whirlwind's shoulder, still giggling. Hamsterviel's holo-communicator flew down at this point, activating in front of Leroy.

"What's up, Doc? Always wanted to say that!" Leroy giggled. Hamsterviel groaned.

"Yes, yes; very funny. Leroy, it would seem that the young Whirlwind Striker has no living family at all and in fact does not register in any database on Earth. Every federal government on Earth appears to want to take him in for questioning about his origins." Hamsterviel said, running a paw down his face. Leroy's jaw dropped, then the red experiment snarled.

"They can't do that to him! He'll end up getting-" Leroy began protesting. Hamsterviel interrupted him before he got too graphic.

"I'm sorry, Leroy. It would seem we have no control over this." Hamsterviel said. Lilo walked up to the hologram, making Hamsterviel aware of her presence.

"Hamsterviel, we may not exactly be friends, but I can tell you're actually trying to do the right thing for once, so I'm willing to help. Tell whomever it is you're in contact with that you personally know Cobra Bubbles, and that HE can talk to Whirlwind. We'll do the rest." Lilo instructed. Hamsterviel slowly nodded, almost reluctantly, then the communicator turned off and flew away.

* * *

(A few days later...)

Whirlwind and Leroy (The red experiment had decided to stay with the child) were watching a DVD while Lilo, Nani and David spoke to Cobra Bubbles.

"Hamsterviel's turned himself in. He says he just wants to do his time and find his place in the universe; that his desire to escape was the result of psychological abuse on the part of the guards stationed on the Adamantium-Class prison ship he was held aboard. As for his previous crimes... From what he's told us, he had a VERY traumatic childhood that just caught up with him in early adulthood. On the topic of making Whirlwind Striker a part of your family, Lilo; for the adoption to look official and go by unnoticed, your sister and her fiancee would have to get married sooner than they initially planned." Cobra said, lowering his sunglasses. Nani and David looked at each other, then out at Whirlwind, then gave Cobra a semi-confident look.

"If that's what it'll take to give this kid a safe home away from questioning, I guess we're okay with it." Nani said. Cobra looked at Nani.

"There's one other thing... The only type of adoption that won't look suspicious is parental. Basically Nani, you and Mister Kawena here would legally become Whirlwind Striker's parents." Cobra explained. Nani sweatdropped.

"P-p-parents?" she asked nervously. David took her hand in his, looking her in the eyes.

"Don't worry, Nani. If you're strong enough to deal with Jumba, Pleakley, your sister, and the Experiments on a day-to-day basis, you're more than capable of looking after a boy like Whirlwind." David said. Nani took a deep breath, then looked at David.

"I hate it when you're right." she said with a smirk.

Looking at Cobra, Nani nodded. "David and I will get married in a week. It'll be a small ceremony, but we'll make it work." Nani said. Cobra nodded.

"Okay, then. Now, until the paperwork goes through, Whirlwind Striker will need to be-" Cobra was interrupted by a terrified shout from the living room. Running in, the quartet saw Whirlwind floating on his back about two meters above the ground, a fiery aura surrounding him.

"What's going on?!" Lilo asked Leroy. Leroy whimpered, shaking uncontrollably.

"We were talking about his lack of memory about his origins when he suddenly went stiff and started glowing and floating like this!" Leroy said, quaking in fear. Whirlwind's body suddenly went vertical, his eyes opening to reveal a white, almost blinding light.

"Within his shadow shall come to pass an eternal age of war.  
He is the banished, he is the demonic... He is one whom was once adored.

With a wish of innocence and mind of purity, the light will come again.  
With this wish, this simple thought, the darkness shall be slain." Whirlwind spoke in verse, his voice distorted. The boy then slowly descended, the aura around his body and bright light in his eyes fading away as he passed out. With a look of concern, Leroy rushed to Whirlwind's side and tried to wake him up.

"Whirlwind, are you okay? Please say something!" Leroy said. Eyes fluttering open, the boy started shaking uncontrollably, crying into Leroy's chest.

* * *

(A/N: Gotcha! I totally fooled you all into believing that Hamsterviel and Leroy were gonna be the villains in this fic, didn't I? Well think again, guys and gals! Also, just so you know, I'm basing my self-insert character (Whirlwind Striker) on my RL self. Also, I hope things aren't progressing too fast. I'm one of those guys that writes on a spur of the moment; whatever comes to mind, I'll immediately write.)

DISCLAIMER: If I had a dollar for every franchise/character I DON'T own... I'd be very, very rich.


	4. Chapter 3: Some new players in the game

Angel, Stitch (whom had been taking English lessons from Yami when he wasn't on a sugar high, but more on that later), and Lilo were watching TV with Leroy and Whirlwind. It was 'Classic Sitcoms' night and the group was watching Sanford &amp; Son. Angel noticed a few fleas crawling on Stitch's head and couldn't resist herself as she started licking Stitch's head to get the little pests off. Stitch was a little bothered by this and tapped his boojiboo on the shoulder.

"Woman, woman! I am not a lollipop!" he said quickly in his recently improved vocabulary, giving Angel an expression of mild disgust. He then began to sing in tune with the Sanford &amp; Son theme on TV.

#Quiet down, now!

It is time to watch the show!

Yes, it's started; don't be lickin' me no mo'!

Matter of fact, couldja get me a handy wi-ipe?#

Angel rolled her eyes and gave Stitch a playful shove/wipe to the face as Lilo, Leroy, and Whirlwind all giggled. They needed this; they really, REALLY needed this sort of thing to keep them from going mental. Whirlwind's little 'prophecy' the other day had scared everyone and Jumba was STILL trying to figure out what it referred to.

Whirlwind turned his attention to Lilo while she laughed and watched Stitch and Angel get into a playful shoving match. She was now legally his aunt, but to him she was more than that... She was a friend.

'She's nice... A lot nicer than those weirdos that USED to look after me.' he thought, watching the raven-haired girl as her eyes involuntarily went into experiment mode again. She rarely noticed when it happened, but every time it did, it seemed like something else about her changed. For example: her Tantalog vocabulary was growing exponentially larger and her experiment-like sight, hearing, and reflexes were vastly improving, as demonstrated when during Nani and David's nighttime wedding reception the power had gone out, and Lilo was the only one apart from the experiments whom could navigate her way around easily enough to find the back-up generator of the building and get it started up.

"Lilo, it's bedtime! Get yourself and Whirlwind into bed, please!" Nani called out from the kitchen as she started pulling clean dishes out of the dishwasher and putting them away.

"Sure thing, Nani!" Lilo called back, Sliding off the couch as her eyes went back to normal. Lilo walked over to Whirlwind.

"You heard her, it's bedtime." Lilo said.

"Okay, okay... Can you sing 'Aloha 'Oe' again? Please?" Whirlwind begged. Lilo smiled and nodded, following Whirlwind up to his bedroom.

Leroy chuckled warmly at the scene. "That's gotta be his favorite song by now, huh?" he asked Stitch and Angel before looking at the clock on the wall. "YIKES! Guys, if you two want to make your dinner reservations at Frenchfry's restaurant on time, you'd better go now." he said, noticing that it was almost 7:00 P.M.

Stitch nodded at the red experiment before leaving with Angel. Once they had left, two muffled beeps rang out from Leroy's mouth and Leroy went stiff as a board, his entire body at full attention with his extra arms, his dorsal spines, and his antennae coming unsheathed. In his zombie-like state, Leroy checked on the rest of the Ohana. Jumba was still in his lab, Pleakley was asleep, Yami was passed out from a sugarcrash in the hammock outside, Belle was having a webcam chat with Sparky, Nani and David were watching a rom-com movie in their room, Lilo was praying next to her bed while Whirlwind was fast asleep in his own, and 000/Alpha and 628/Omega, whom had named themselves Shinjitsu and Yume respectively, were staying in Japan with Lilo's penpal Yuuna on the island of Izayoi, their most recent postcard stuck to the fridge.

Leroy, expression still blank,reached into his mouth. Pushing the tip of one of his canine teeth inwards, Leroy vanished in a faint flash of light.

* * *

(The next morning...)

Yami awoke feeling VERY sorry for himself. He'd been so scared out of his mind after the prophecy incident that he'd gone on a MAJOR sugar binge, trying to hype himself up to a point where he would forget all his troubles. Anyway...

Yami awoke to someone shaking his shoulder. Grumbling a few choice words under his breath, Yami's vision slowly focused on the person attempting to wake him up:

"What's up, Whirlybird?" Yami asked groggily, using the one nickname he KNEW Whirlwind hated, just to stir him up a bit for waking the experiment up. Whirlwind frowned, but still offered a can of diet soda he was holding to Yami. Cracking the can open and guzzling the contents like it was some life-saving elixir, Yami tried again.

"What's up? Why're ya wakin' me up like this?" Yami questioned. Whirlwind fidgeted with his hands a fair bit before answering.

"Leroy's gone and nobody knows where he went. Since you're one of his best friends, I figured you might hopefully know where he is." Whirlwind said. Yami quirked an eyebrow, emptying the last few drops of soda onto his tongue.

"If leroy went anywhere, it's news to me. He HAS been a little weird since some Chinese lizard modified both him and me, though." Yami said. Just then, Lilo came out with Stitch, Angel, and Jumba.

"Didja find out anything?" Lilo asked. Whirlwind shook his head.

"This is being most perplexing. Where could Six-Two-Nine have gone?" Jumba wondered, scratching his chin. Yami suddenly started choking on something. Lilo slapped the orange experiment on the back, making him cough up what appeared to be a tooth with wires sticking out of it.

"What's THAT?" Stitch asked. Yami shrugged, handing the tooth to Jumba. Jumba 'Hmm'd a bit, examining it.

"Appears to be some sort of combined radiowave transmitter/teleportation device, but whomever designed it was making sure it would not be being spotted too easily by disguising it as a tooth." Jumba said, noticing that the tip of the tooth was a click-button. "However, it would be appearing device isn't transmitting or teleporting ANYTHING at present point in time." Jumba said, gesturing to a sparking crack in the device's outer casing.

"I must've done that when I bit down on that jawbreaker yesterday during my sugar rush." Yami commented, gesturing to his healing REAL teeth which depending on the tooth were either chipped, cracked, or both. Jumba smirked confidently

"Not to be worrying. With highly advanced equipment in private laboratory, genius Jumba Jookiba should be being able to repair this device within approximately the next Earth half-hour." Jumba said.

* * *

(Meanwhile, on the moon...)

A draconic figure enveloped in shadow was watching as the still zombie-like Leroy was being modified by a group of androids.

"Work faster, work faster! At this rate, WHEN he arrives, we'll NEVER appease the master!" it commanded of its' metallic minions. Shaking in fear, the artificial life-forms rushed to do their commander's bidding. The dragon grinned a horrible gem-fanged grin, watching as the frightened androids did as it told them to. A slightly more advanced android nervously walked up to the creature, holding a clipboard in front of itself like a shield.

"What is it, slave? What do you wish to say? Tell me this instant, or be de-atomised today!" the dragon ordered. The android shook like a leaf, stuttering out what it needed to say.

"W-w-well s-sir, I h-have good news and b-bad news. Th-the good news is that the modifications to Six-Two-Nine are almost complete." the android said nervously. The dragon frowned, hissing like a displeased serpent.

"I already know how things are proceeding, I know what has been done; tell me the bad news or else prepare to run!" the dragon shouted.

"Your mission may have been compromised by Six-Two-Seven! His primary modification didn't take!" the android yelped. Dead silence rang out through the area; you could easily hear a pin drop. The dragon suddenly let out an ear-shattering roar and let loose a blast of pure energy from its' mouth, de-atomising the android before it. Snarling acidicly, the dragon turned to its' robotic minions.

"With or without Six-Two-Seven, victory shall be mine. Now, my slaves; prepare for war... Activate Six-Two-Nine." the dragon told the androids in a venomous tone. Quivering with fear, the androids did as they were told. With a low humming sound, Leroy's eyes lit up, the right one projecting a harmless laserbeam. Hissing like a crocodile, the dragon spoke directly to Leroy.

"Your mind is mine to control, and now you shall destroy. For your first taste of battle... Annihilate your 'Ohana', Leroy." the dragon commanded. Saluting, the brainwashed Leroy walked through a freshly opened portal.

* * *

(Back in Hawaii, an hour later...)

Jumba was taking much longer than expected to repair the device and Whirlwind was getting REALLY fidgety.

"What's taking him so long?" Whirlwind asked, pacing impatiently. Lilo and the experiments shrugged, all wondering the same thing. Suddenly, a swirling portal opened up just beyond the front driveway and something stepped out of it. The experiments all started growling, their extra appendages unsheathing instantly.

"It's Leroy, he found his way back!" Whirlwind said happily. The experiments continued to growl, while Lilo took a second look at the red experiment that had just stepped out of the portal.

"Oh, shii-TAKE MUSHROOMS..." Lilo nervously corrected herself. Whirlwind quirked an eyebrow and looked again. What he saw made his blood run cold:

"OBJECTIVE LOCATED. EXECUTE ORDER 1: ANNIHILATE PELEKAI/KAWENA FAMILY." Leroy said in a computerised voice, face showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Wh-what IS he?" Whirlwind asked, terror evident in his voice.

Yami was the first one to answer the question.

"I... I think he's evil now."

Without warning, three loud booms/bright flashes occurred behind Leroy, startling the assembled onlookers.

"NOW what?!" Lilo and Whirlwind asked as the stars began to clear from their eyes.

A masculine voice called out to the zombie-like Leroy:

"Oi, stupidhead..."

* * *

(A/N: Uh-oh, looks like some rhyming dragon has control of Leroy! Who IS this gem-toothed psycho? And who could the newcomer be? Find out in the next chapter!)

DISCLAIMER: I may own many movies and series on DVD/Blu-Ray but for the moment, I do not own the official rights to them OR their characters.


	5. Chapter 4: A look at the future

(Sometime in the future...)

A man was running through a war-torn town, the smouldering remains of numerous buildings surrounding him. Looking around, his left arm transformed into a neutron pulse rifle.

'Where is that trog?' he thought to himself, narrowing his eyes to focus. Behind him, he heard a telltale "Swoosh" sound. Dodging a sword, the man twisted around to face his attacker:

"MISSION OBJECTIVE NOT REACHED. SUBJECT STILL ALIVE. INITIATE ATTACK PATTERN SIGMA: PART 1." a red-furred experiment said in a computerised voice, transforming its' right hand from a gem-bladed sword into a gem-toothed chainsaw and revving it up.

"Don't you EVER run out of tricks?!" the man complained, dodging a swing from the experiment's chainsaw arm.

"INITIATE ATTACK PATTERN SIGMA: PART 2." the experiment said as its' right eye started glowing brighter.

'Ohhh... F**k!' the man thought, ducking backwards at the last second as the experiment's eye-mounted proton cannon missed his face by mere millimetres. He could feel that a few bits of facial hair were now absent, but he decided to worry about it later.

"MEEGA NALA KWEESTA, TROG!" the man shouted, firing his neutron pulse rifle straight at the experiment's face. Reeling from the blast, the experiment fell backwards, its' right arm useless and part of its' face melted off.

"Oi, silverwings; get me outta here!" the man said into a commlink hidden in his right sleeve as his left arm transformed back.

"Whatarethemagicwords?" a voice on the other end asked at high speed. The man sighed.

"Please and thank you! Just do it, will ya?!"

After a short visual distortion, the man temporarily faded from existence.

* * *

(a few seconds later, in an undisclosed location...)

"Mahalo... Haole."

"Areweevennow? YouowedmeforthatsavebackinAustralia." a silver pegasus replied. A blue pegasus cringed as she looked over the man.

"Jeez, that blast really got you good!" she said. The man snorted dismissively.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Only thing is..." he started, running his organic hand over his face.

"What? What's wrong?" the blue pegasus asked. The man grinned.

"Am I missing... An eyebrow? I am missing an eyebrow, aren't I?" he asked. The silver pegasus groaned in disgust.

"Comeon,man! Thatshowwasn'tTHATgreat!" the silver pegasus said, shuddering.

"Besides which, your eyebrows will grow back next time you transform! Honestly though, when are you going to get tired of those references?" the blue pegasus asked. The man rolled his eyes.

"You guys just don't appreciate good TV jokes." he said. "Anyway... How's our favorite flirty gossip going with those blueprints our fallen left behind?"

The blue pegasus shrugged. "I dunno, neither of us have checked on her all day. For all we know, little miss flirts-alot could've fallen asleep on the job." she remarked. The man 'Hmm'd and made his way over to a large metal panel in one corner of the room.

"Lilo, open the lab door." The man said.

"PLEASE STATE ACCESS CODE." a feminine computerised voice told him.

"Aloha 'Oe." The man said quietly, almost reluctantly. After a few seconds of waiting, the door slid open.

"Come on; let's see how it's coming along." The man told the two pegasai. The silver pegasus shook his head rapidly.

"Thatmare'sgottendesperatelatelyandstartedflirtingwithME!" he protested. The blue pegasus and the man both rolled their eyes.

"Oh, poor diddums! Just come on, you foal!" the man teased/insisted. Grumbling, the silver pegasus followed his friends down the stairs that led to the lab.

* * *

(Meanwhile, on the moon...)

"Hurry up, fools; stop making me wait! Fix that trog now, or be condemned to an unpleasant fate!" a familiar gem-toothed dragon commanded of some androids as they rushed about, trying to fix the damaged trog. Just then, a shadowy figure slowly floated into the room unnoticed.

"Baoshi Long, my disciple... You certainly are taking your SWEET TIME with eliminating the last of the resistance on Earth, aren't you?!" the figure growled, eyes flashing a bright crimson.

"GAH! I d-didn't know y-YOU were h-here! I d-didn't th-think you'd be b-back this year!" the gem-toothed dragon known as Baoshi Long stuttered nervously, quaking in fear at the sight of his master. The dark creature frowned angrily, making Baoshi Long even more nervous.

"You TOLD me years ago that this trog, in his modified state, was impervious to all manner of weaponry... SO WHAT DO YOU CALL THIS?!" the dark creature roared, gesturing to the damaged experiment lying on the lab table. Baoshi Long whimpered, his multicolored teeth clacking together out of sheer terror. The dark creature started smiling out of the blue, unnerving the dragon and androids.

"You know... I've never had a disciple that served me quite as faithfully as you, despite constant setbacks, Baoshi Long." the dark creature said, gently touching down on the ground. Baoshi Long got a silent look of hope on his scaly face.

"HOWEVER..." the dark creature snarled, blasting Baoshi Long with a tremendous wave of black energy, reducing the dragon to nothing but ashes and a few gemstone teeth. The dark creature turned to face the androids, who were quivering with fear.

"Should the rest of you fail as miserably as that pathetic lizard did... You'll find out first-hand just how agonising it is to be slowly disentegrated, ATOM. BY. ATOM!" the dark creature shouted before flying out through the ceiling at high speed towards Earth.

* * *

(Back on Earth, in the underground lab...)

The man, the blue pegasus, and the silver pegasus had finally made it down the stairs that led to the lab. Looking around, the man spotted an orange pony exhaustedly putting some programming code into a capsule-shaped vehicle with the use of a pair of shoulder-mounted robotic arms.

Oi, Foxxy Love! You almost ready with that thing?" the man asked. The orange pony looked up with scowl.

"Wouldja stop callin' me that? Anyway, Ah just need ta input tha last few lines o' programmin' code inta tha computer." the orange pony said in a raspy voice. The man grinned, walking over and putting his hand on the outside of the vehicle.

"Once this is operational, all the damage caused by Baoshi Long and the Ancient Betrayer can be undone; rendered nothing but a bad dream." the man said. the orange pony sighed.

"Ah just hope ya'll realise that this is a one-way trip. Once ya go, ya can't come back." the orange pony reminded. The man nodded, looking around at the lab.

"Trust me, if it means a better future, one without the deaths of so many innocents, then it'll be worth it." the man said.

* * *

(Later, in what remains of a familiar front driveway...)

The orange pony was making a few final adjustments to the capsule, making sure that every little circuit was working properly.

"Thisisit." the silver pegasus said. "I'llbestuckwithherforeverifthisworks..." he complained.

The blue pegasus and the man rolled their eyes.

"IF this works, this version of the timeline will be altered to such a degree that it'll be unrecognisable to mister cyber-arm here." the blue pegasus said. A sound overhead caught their attention. Looking up, the group saw something that made their blood run cold:

"Well, well, well; if it isn't the universe's finest... Finest FOOLS, that is!" the dark creature mocked, cackling evilly as it loomed over the two pegasai, single pony, and single human.

"Tha final adjustments're done. Let US handle this evil sonovab***h!" the orange pony said, lunging at the airborne creature. "FOXXY NINETALES!"

frontflipping in the air, the orange pony released an arc of nine simultaneous energy blasts from her tail. The silver pegasus ran in next, moving at such high speeds around the creature that he trapped both it and the orange pony's attack in a tornado.

"They can't hold it off for very long. Assist them, I've got a timeline to save." the man said to the blue pegasus, stepping into the capsule, the door closing behind him.

Noticing that his friend had a look of sorrow on her face, the man couldn't help tearing up.

"We ALL know that you're the best suited for the task ahead. But... I'm still gonna miss you." the blue pegasus said as the orange pony behind her kept up continuous waves of her Foxxy Ninetails attack against the dark creature.

The man started put his hand against the window of the capsule. "I'll miss you, you... Boojiboo" he said, as the blue pegasus placed a hoof on the opposite side of the glass. The blue pegasus then turned around and flew straight at the creature, trailing a multi-colored blastwave behind her.

The man turned sadly towards the capsule's control panel and initiated its' program, knowing that this mission would be the most important of his life. After three loud booms/bright flashes, the capsule and its' sole passenger had vanished.

* * *

(Back in the present day, in the Pelekai/Kawena front driveway...)

Leroy started walking menacingly towards the two humans and three Experiments, brandishing a plasma gun in each hand.

"OBJECTIVE LOCATED. EXECUTE ORDER 1: ANNIHILATE PELEKAI/KAWENA FAMILY." Leroy said in a computerised voice, face showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Wh-what IS he?" Whirlwind asked, terror evident in his voice.

Yami was the first one to answer the question.

"I... I think he's evil now."

Without warning, three loud booms/bright flashes occurred behind Leroy, startling the assembled onlookers. A capsule-like vehicle materialised out of nowhere and opened in front of them, releasing a cloud-like vapour into the air. From out of the capsule, a 5'9" man with long brown hair and green eyes; wearing blue jeans, running shoes, a white sleeveless shirt, and a jacket with the Japanese symbol for "Flight" on the back emerged, brandishing a left arm that suddenly transformed into a neutron pulse rifle while he looked VERY enraged.

"NOW what?!" Lilo and Whirlwind asked in unison.

"Oi, stupidhead... Get away from my past self and Ohana. You're dealin' with a much stronger Whirlwind, now." the man said in a voice that betrayed his previous ordeal as he charged up his neutron rifle, two tears blowing off his face and into the wind. The others all gawked, the younger Whirlwind especially.

'Who is this guy?!' he thought, unaware of the sacrifices this man had been forced to make to get there...

* * *

(A/N: That's right, I'm takin' a page outta the good ol' Dragon Ball Z playbook! Trust me, this guy is gonna play a vital role in this story, so stay tuned for more!)

DISCLAIMER: As much as I'd love to, I sadly can't seem to get the official rights to any other characters but my own no matter how hard I try.


	6. Chapter 5: The start of training

The man from the future kept his neutron pulse rifle's sight trained on Leroy's chest, his aim never once wavering as he spoke angrily to the brainwashed experiment.

"Don't make me repeat myself, trog. Leave or you'll regret ever coming here!" the time traveller shouted as he stepped out of the capsule he'd arrived in.

"ERROR: NEW SUBJECT CLAIMS TO BE WHIRLWIND STRIKER. THIS DOES NOT COMPUTE, AS WHIRLWIND STRIKER IS A CHILD." Leroy said, his new cybernetic brain apparently unable to comprehend the concept of time travel.

"Naga, stupidhead. I'm Whirlwind KAWENA, the FUTURE version of Whirlwind Striker. Now, run back to Baoshi Long before I REALLY get mad!" Whirlwind Kawena yelled, firing a warning shot just in front of Leroy's feet. Stumbling back, Leroy started shooting his plasma guns at Whirlwind Kawena, who leapt high into the air and started swinging his right arm around.

"MACH...FORCE... TWISTER!" Whirlwind Kawena shouted, thrusting his fist forward and creating a wind funnel that swept Leroy up like a candy wrapper in an updraft. Landing hard on the ground and losing his plasma guns, Leroy pushed the tip of one of his teeth inward. With a flash of light, the red experiment was gone. After landing nimbly on his feet and re-transforming his neutron rifle into his left forearm and hand, Whirlwind Kawena walked over to his past self and Ohana.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked. All but Whirlwind Striker nodded awkwardly, the boy taking a close look at his future self.

"You're... ME?" Whirlwind Striker asked. Whirlwind Kawena crouched down to look his younger self in the eyes.

"As I told the trog, I'm the future version of you. Or rather, I WILL be, should this timeline continue the same way it did for me." Whirlwind Kawena said, his shoulders sagging. Lilo and Stitch walked up to Whirlwind Kawena next, still unsure about the situation.

"How do we know you are who you say you are?" Lilo asked. Stitch nodded.

"Yeah, how can we trust you?" he added. Whirlwind Kawena smiled sadly, pulling a photo from his pocket.

"Because Ohana means family; family means nobody gets left behind... Or forgotten. You taught me that, Auntie Lilo." Whirlwind Kawena said, showing the photo to the group. The others gasped, recognising the photo of David and Nani on their wedding day, cutting their beautiful wedding cake together. But this version of the photo looked old, as if exposed to the elements for several years.

"I used to keep it folded up in my shirt pocket, if I remember correctly." Whirlwind Kawena said. Whirlwind Striker's eyes widened as he pulled an identical, yet newer version of the same photo from his shirt pocket, unfolding it and holding it up next to Whirlwind Kawena's. Yami and Angel both looked dumbstruck, their jaws dropping like stones to the ground.

"Little girl, Six-Two-Six, Six-Two-Four, Six-Two-Seven, little boy; I am having fini... Who is THIS?!"

Everyone but Whirlwind Kawena jumped at the sound of Jumba's voice, the main group having completely forgotten that the Kweltikwanian had been nearby the entire time.

'Man, past Nani and David're NEVER gonna believe this!' Whirlwind Kawena thought as his past self and Ohana tried to explain to Jumba what had happened while he was absent.

* * *

(Meanwhile, on the moon...)

"My master won't be pleased when he finally arrives, the cost of this blunder could be our very lives..." the gem-toothed dragon known as Baoshi Long mumbled to himself, pacing back and forth after Leroy teleported in. Turning to face the red-furred experiment, Baoshi Long hissed in a displeased manner.

"Why did you not fight, why did you retreat? Before you stood an opponent you could EASILY defeat!" the dragon shouted.

"NEGATIVE. NEW SUBJECT, DESIGNATION: WHIRLWIND KAWENA, POSSESSED SUPERIOR WEAPONRY AND ABILITIES IN THE FORM OF A BIO-INTEGRATED NEUTRON PULSE RIFLE AND APPARENT AEROKINETIC POWERS. TO BE OF EQUAL STRENGTH, NANOWEAPON TECHNOLOGY MUST BE BIO-INTEGRATED INTO THIS UNIT'S SYSTEMS." Leroy contradicted. Baoshi Long paused to consider his brainwashed slave's advice.

"If that is true, then we must make haste. Slaves, get to work! We've not a moment to waste!" the dragon commanded of his minions. He then turned back to Leroy.

"This upgrade of yours won't do very much. That is, unless, I add a... PERSONAL touch." Baoshi Long said, grabbing a syringe from a nearby table. Piercing a vein in his left arm, the gem-toothed dragon slowly drew a glowing, rainbow-colored blood from his body.

"Incorporate this sample into the upgrade. His nanoweapons will be the strongest ever to be made..." Baoshi Long told one android, handing it the full syringe.

* * *

(Back in Kokaua Town...)

"Chroniton scanner confirms it; this photograph is being time displaced by many Earth years. But due to how primitive scanner is being, is impossible to tell just how far forward photo is from." Jumba said, scanning Whirlwind Kawena's copy of the wedding photo with one of his many machines. Nani and David's eyes bugged out.

"Aue!" David exclaimed.

"So he's..." Nani said, not believing what she was hearing.

"Ih, I'm this kid... Just a bit older." Whirlwind Kawena said, putting the aged photo back in his pocket. Pleakley scratched his head.

"But then, why'd you come back into the past? Won't you cause some sort of time paradox?" the cyclops asked, concern evident in his voice. Whirlwind Kawena shook his head.

"Not according to the blueprints for the ChronoCapsule, I won't. It works on the principal that time is a lot more adaptable than most people think, like a combined butterfly/ripple effect. I'm going to alter the timeline on purpose." Whirlwind Kawena said. Whirlwind Striker got a worried look on his face.

"Uh... Excuse me, future me? I'm curious. Why DO you want to change time?" the boy asked. The boy's future self sighed.

"Trust me, if the events of this timeline are allowed to continue the same way they did for me... All but me and three friends that you'll come to meet soon will die, and the Earth will go through pure havoc because of a being that is basically evil incarnate. Those three friends I mentioned most likely died while fighting that monster, all to give the ChronoCapsule time to transport me here." Whirlwind Kawena explained, a tear dripping from his face. The entire Ohana gasped, realising that the time traveller was referring to the being his younger self's prophecy spoke of.

"Do you know the name of this... This thing?" Lilo asked. Whirlwind Kawena bit his lip and shook his head.

"I tried to find out, but the only document that ever held that info was sabotaged. All I know is that it predates time itself. It existed long before time began, and unless we stop it, it'll continue to exist for eternity after time ends." Whirlwind Kawena said.

"Jeez... Well, what about that 'Baoshi Long' guy you told Leroy to run to?" Yami asked. Whirlwind Kawena stuck his tongue out as if to say 'Bleaugh!'

"THAT slimy little salamander... He was the only surviving T-Rex after the K-T Event. After an ecounter with 'It', though, he was transformed into a Gem Dragon, a creature that draws powers from the elemental properties of gemstones, even going as far as having gemstones for teeth and having gemdust in his blood... And for some bizarre reason, he speaks entirely in rhyme." Whirlwind Kawena explained. "Look, we may not have much time. We need to start training so that we can be ready for when that thing-o DOES get here."

Whirlwind Kawena rushed out the door, his left forearm transforming. The others followed behind him, wondering what he was up to.

* * *

(An hour later...)

"Okay, younger me; I want you to try to imitate my Machforce Twister that I used against the trog earlier. Make sure to aim directly at the training dummy." Whirlwind Kawena told Whirlwind Striker. Gulping nervously, Whirlwind Striker began concentrating. Swinging his left arm around like a baseball player, Whirlwind Striker made ten forward rotations of his arm before thrusting his fist out in front of him.

"MACHFORCE TWISTER!"

Whirlwind Striker's wind funnel was substantially less powerful than his future self's, not quite blowing it away, but still reducing the scarecrow-like training dummy that his future self had spent the better part of an hour constructing to a total wreck. The others all had amazed expressions.

"Wow! Hey, can I go after you two are done? I haven't had any sort of combat training with my experiment powers yet." Lilo asked. Whirlwind Kawena looked at Nani, silently asking for permission to train her sister. After a slight hesitation, Nani nodded.

"Hoo-kay, sure. But for both of your ease, let's work on something more basic than an attack. For example... Flying?" Whirlwind Kawena said as he began glowing. He was suddenly engulfed in a column of light, as the future man began transforming...

* * *

(Meanwhile, deep space, just outside Earth's solar system.)

Some sort of creature veiled in a shadowy aura was drifting slowly through the vacuum of space in a fetal position. Suddenly, the creature's eyes gained a demonic red glow and the creature uncurled and sped off, travelling at high speeds towards Earth's moon...

* * *

(A/N: More foreshadowing of my main villain yet to come? Perhaps... Perhaps not. All I'm going to tell you is that next chapter, we'll start meeting the younger versions of some recently seen characters.)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters portrayed in this fic but my own. All others are copyright of their respective owners.


	7. Chapter 6: The power of a song

Once the stars faded from everybody's eyes, all gazes turned to Whirlwind Kawena, whom had transformed into a pegasus whose front-left leg was entirely robotic, with a mark on its' rear flanks that resembled a tornado with a lightning bolt coming out of the bottom.

"I got one word for all ya'll: Day-yum!" the pegasus said, strutting in place for emphasis. Whirlwind Striker scratched his head in confusion.

"So... You're a horse now?" he asked. Whirlwind Kawena sighed in frustration.

"PEGASUS. I'm a PEGASUS. Don't you see the wings? Look, let's just say that there's more to me, especially the younger me, than meets the eye." the pegasus replied. He then looked skyward.

"Now, since I haven't actually used proper flight for awhile, I'm just gonna levitate. A cigam ecrof taht I lliw lortnoc llahs llup em otni eht ria." Whirlwind Kawena said, his words echoing as he slowly rose into the air. Jumba quirked an eyebrow.

"How exactly is older little boy doing this?" the scientist asked. The pegasus chuckled.

"You'll never believe me even if I DO tell you." he said. Jumba smirked.

"Be trying me."

Whirlwind Kawena smirked back.

"Well..."

* * *

(Meanwhile, in space...)

An object shrouded in darkness was approaching Earth's moon at high speed, making Baoshi Long nervous.

"If that's what I think it is, we might be in big trouble. Slaves, hurry up! Finish that upgrade on the double!" he ordered of his minions.

As the object grew closer to the moon, Baoshi Long became more and more nervous.

"Sir, it's almost done!" one of the androids said. Turning around, Baoshi Long gestured for the androids to hurry up.

"Upgrade installation almost complete. Preparing for final adjustments." one android said. Before Baoshi Long could say anything, the object that had been making the dragon so nervous crashed through the window of the lab, causing an explosive decompression before the window's nano-repair system sealed the hole. Shaking, Baoshi Long nervously turned around as the object uncurled and stood up, revealing itself to be a black pegasus with glowing red eyes, razor-edged wings, devil-like horns atop its' head, and crimson Anarchy symbols on each of its' flanks...

* * *

(Back in Kokaua Town...)

"Magic?!" the Ohana asked incredulously.

Whirlwind Kawena nodded. "You betcha! Although silly sounding, this form of magic, known as Reverse Casting, is very real, and quite easy to learn! All you do is say what the desired effect is backwards!" the pegasus explained.

Whirlwind Striker quirked an eyebrow.

"So... I can do it, even while THIS young?" he asked. Whirlwind Kawena nodded.

"Absolutely! Although... There are SOME limits as to what you should and SHOULDN'T with this form of magic. For example: You can't bring the dead back to life, you can't make one person fall in love with another, and you DEFINITELY can't KILL anyone. Those are just a COUPLE of the big controversies, though." Whirlwind Kawena said. Lilo groaned.

"So does that mean that we can't get rid of that big threat you came here to help stop?" she asked. Whirlwind Kawena shook his head.

"Of course not; we'll definitely stop it... Just not with this particular form of magic." he said.

Jumba snapped his fingers. "What if Six-Two-Four were to sing her song backwards? Considering how effective that was at turning bad experiments good, then maybe-"

Whirlwind Kawena shook his head again, this time with a sad look on his face.

"Don't you think we tried that? All that came of doing that was Angel's death." he replied. "And, well... the death of one whom had yet to live." the pegasus reluctantly added. Stitch and Angel gasped.

"Meega... pregnant?" Angel asked, lightly putting a hand on her stomach. Whirlwind Kawena nodded.

"Yeah, but you're not showing yet because an experiment's pregnancy lasts for about a year and a half, as we discovered in my timeline when Sparky and Belle had their twins just before you were killed." the pegasus said before flinching as he realised what he'd just let slip. "Please forget I said that last part."

The others all went wide-eyed, but then made motions across their mouths to indicate that their lips were sealed.

"That WOULD explain why Belle's been acting so secretive recently..." Nani murmured to herself.

"Anyway... Why don't we get started?" Lilo said, rising up with her experiment powers. Giving his older self an annoyed look, Whirlwind Striker tried to figure out how to transform as well.

"Just focus on how happy the song 'Aloha 'Oe' makes you! Once you feel the lightheartedness that the song brings you, you'll know what flight feels like and be able to transform!" Whirlwind Kawena shouted down to his younger self. "The whole pegasus thing is actually part of your- I mean MY- I mean OUR true nature!" he said, fumbling over his words.

"Time travel really screws up your syntax, doesn't it?" Nani muttered to David, her husband chuckling and nodding in agreement.

Taking a deep breath, Whirlwind Striker closed his eyes and remembered the first time Lilo had sung 'Aloha 'Oe' to him:

* * *

[FLASHBACK]

Whirlwind was tossing and turning in bed, trying his best to get to sleep, but the sandman seemed to evade him at every turn. Sighing in frustration, the boy got up and headed downstairs to get a drink of water. Making his way to the kitchen, he saw Lilo sitting outside on the hammock, watching the stars. Walking out the door, Whirlwind stood behind his adoptive aunt.

"You can't sleep either, huh?" Lilo asked, startling Whirlwind.

"How do you do that? You always seem to know when I'm standing behind you, no matter how quiet I am." Whirlwind said, carefully getting into the hammock beside her. Turning to face her adoptive nephew, Lilo smiled.

"Aunts have eyes in the back of their head, although having the hearing of an Experiment helps, too." she said, giggling a little. Whirlwind chuckled, pulling his knees up to his chest.

"So what's keepin' you up?" he yawned, rubbing one of his eyes tiredly.

"Nothing, really. I just woke up a half hour ago and couldn't get back to sleep. I figured I'd stargaze and fall back to sleep under the clear night sky." Lilo said, turning to Whirlwind. Noticing that he was getting a little nod-off-ish, Lilo pulled the newest member of her Ohana close to her.

"Nani used to sing this to me when I was either sad or having trouble getting to sleep." Lilo said, clearing her throat slightly before starting to sing:

#Ha'aheo ka ua i na pali Ke nihi a'ela i ka nahele E hahai (uhai) ana paha i ka liko Pua 'ahihi lehua o uka

Aloha 'Oe, Aloha 'Oe E ke onaona noho i ke lipo One fond embrace,  
A ho'i a'e au Until we meet again

'O ka hali'a aloha i hiki mai Ke hone a'e nei i Ku'u manawa 'O 'oe no ka'u ipo aloha A loko e hana nei

Maopopo ku'u 'ike i ka nani Na pua rose o Maunawili I laila hia'ia na manu Miki'ala i ka nani o ka lipo

Aloha 'Oe, Aloha 'Oe E ke onaona noho i ke lipo One fond embrace,  
A ho'i a'e au Until we meet again...#

[END FLASHBACK]

* * *

Wiping a tear of happiness off of his cheek, Whirlwind Striker felt the joy the song gave him fill his entire being. Glowing softly, everyone else present prepared themselves to shield their eyes for what was coming next. With a triumphant "YEAH!", Whirlwind Striker was engulfed in a column of blindingly bright light as a pair of feathery wings spread out from his shoulders, a tail erupted from his lower back, his hands and feet turned into hooves, his hair grew into a majestic mane, and his entire body changed from bipedal to quadrupedal. Once the light dissipated, a smaller version of Whirlwind Kawena's pegasus form, minus the marks on the flanks and the cybernetic limb, stood before the assembled group, his clothing having disappeared during the transformation. Flapping his new wings, Whirlwind Striker made his way up to his future self and adoptive aunt.

Just then, there was a rustling noise in the bushes nearby. Whirlwind Kawena gestured for the group to be quiet.

"D'ya think they noticed us?" a female voice whispered.

"HowshouldIknow?! Ican'tseebecauseyourWIDEBEHINDisintheway!" a male voice replied at high speed.

"Wide behind mah hoof! Mah booty ain't THAT big, Zippy!"

"Wouldjastopcallingmethat?!"

Whirlwind Kawena's eyes lit up and he gestured for the others to relax. Landing and transforming back into human form, the time traveller quietly made his way to where the rustling had been coming from.

'One...two...THREE!' Whirlwind Kawena mentally counted before pouncing on the eavesdroppers.

* * *

(Back on the moon...)

"Master, is that you? You're hard to recognise. After all, it's been many millennia since last upon you I've laid eyes!" Baoshi Long said nervously. The figure standing before the dragon grinned evilly.

"Yes, my disciple... I am the demonic, the banished. But to my enemies, I am known as... Kaos Eklipse."

* * *

(A/N: We'll get properly introduced to the eavesdroppers next time, folks! But I get the feeling you already know who they are and whom they're based on. Also, I apologise for the crudeness of the way I typed the Aloha 'Oe lyrics, but my word processor doesn't have the right accentuation marks.)

DISCLAIMER: The only characters I own are the ones I created myself. All others are the property of their respective owners.


	8. Chapter 7: Familiar friends

"LETMEGOLETMEGOLETMEGOLETMEGOOO!" a young silver pegasus colt shouted at high speed as he and a young orange pony filly were dragged by the scruff of their necks out of the bushes by Whirlwind Kawena.

"Wouldja shaddup already, Zippy? If this guy wanted ta hurt us, he woulda done it by now!" the filly told her friend. Realising she was right, the colt quietened down and stopped struggling. Whirlwind Striker landed next to the three, transforming back into his human form.

"If my friend lets go of you, will you promise not to run and to tell us who you are and why you were spying on us?" he asked. The two eavesdroppers nodded, the colt at significantly higher speed than the filly. Upon release, the colt shook himself off like a dog while the filly simply stretched her legs.

"Well... First of all, mah name's Renard Amour. Ah'm pretty sure that's French fer 'Foxxy Love', but don't EVAH call me that, 'kay? It jus' sounds so... Iffy." the filly said, shuddering. The colt spoke up next.

"Andmyname'sSonicBlurr!"

Whirlwind Kawena smiled sadly, remembering the older versions of these two friends.

"As fer WHY we was spyin' on ya, well... Tha thang is, we's tryin' ta find somepony by tha name of Whirlwin' Strikah. 'Cordin' ta a friend o' ours, this guy is pretty dang powerful." Renard explained.

"HewassenttoEarthviaaportalinEquestria,ourhome,eonsago." Sonic Blurr added. The younger Whirlwind's eyes bugged out.

"MY name's Whirlwind Striker... But I CAN'T be the one you're looking for, I'm human, besides which, I'm only six!" he said. Whirlwind Kawena stepped forward, putting a wing over his younger self's shoulder.

"Wrong. You only APPEAR human. You- I- WE are Equestrian." the time traveller said, fumbling over his words once more.

"There goes his syntax, out the window again." Nani joked quietly to David. Whirlwind Kawena continued his explanation.

"The whole human appearance thing is due to a spell. As for the age problem... Well, you're better off learning that from someone in Equestria." the older Whirlwind explained.

"So... I'm SUPPOSED to be like them? No wonder I couldn't find my birth family here." Whirlwind Striker said, scratching the back of his head. Sonic Blurr rolled his eyes.

"Givemeabreak! ThiskidCAN'Tbetheguywe'reafter! Theotherguy'smorelikelytobehim!" Sonic Blurr said. Renard smirked.

"Ya gotta admit, Zippy here has a point." she remarked, making the silver pegasus frown at her. Whirlwind Kawena smiled.

"Transform again." Whirlind Kawena instructed his younger self. Nodding, Whirlwind Striker closed his eyes and started breathing deeply. Within a couple of seconds, the child began glowing again. He became enveloped in a column of light as a pair of feathery wings spread out from his shoulders, a tail erupted his lower back, his hands and feet turned into hooves, his hair grew into a majestic mane, and his entire body changed from bipedal to quadrupedal once again. Once the light dissipated, Whirlwind Striker's pegasus form stood before the ponies, his clothing having disappeared once more during the transformation.

"BytheElementsOfHarmony..." Sonic Blurr said, eyes wide.

"Mm-MMM! Dang, boy; you's lookin' all kinds o' cool!" Renard said, smirking. Opening his eyes, Whirlwind Striker smirked smugly at the silver pegasus, and started strutting in place.

"Showoff... Butwhycanbothofyoubecomepegasai?" Sonic Blurr asked. The two Whirlwinds looked at each other.

"Long story short, he's me from an alternate future, one where that evil being we're all so concerned about has won." Whirlwind Striker said. Whirlwind Kawena shook his head and snorted dismissively.

"It hasn't won yet. This timeline hasn't gone through what mine did, so we still have a shot at stopping it." he said. Renard and Sonic Blurr gave each other a worried look.

"Butiftheevilonewon..." Sonic Blurr started.

"...Then ya'll nevah found its' countahpaht." Renard finished, biting her lip. Whirlwind Kawena sighed sadly.

"Actually... We did. However, the rat ba- I mean... the evil freak that's tryin' to take over found it before we did. All that was left of its' counterpart was the telltale signs of de-atomisation." he said. Renard and Sonic Blurr looked at each other again and made a silent agreement with one another.

"Then we's gotta find it now befo' IT does. Follow us!" Renard said, dashing off. Sonic Blurr flew after her, his image blurring due to the speed at which he was flying. The two Whirlwinds gave each other a look and, with a flap of their wings, soared off after them.

"Wait for me!" Lilo shouted, flying off after them. Stitch, Angel, and Yami all looked at each other and ran after the group as well.

"Lilo, wait!" Nani shouted, but her sister, not to mention the others in the group that had run off, were already out of earshot.

* * *

(On the moon...)

Kaos Eklipse was staring out at the Earth from an observation point when his eyes flashed neon red.

"So... They seek to find my counterpart, do they? Interesting... Very interesting, indeed. The Chosen is among them, as is the one whose power drew me here. Well, then... If they so desire to find one of the keys to my defeat, then they shall have to face some... obstacles." the shadow pegasus said, chuckling darkly.

* * *

(A/N: What's Eklipse talking about? You'll have to see next time, when our heroes go to Equestria!)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this fic but my own characters.


	9. Chapter 8: Meeting the Midnight

The group had been walking/flying for roughly fifteen minutes when Renard Amour and Sonic Blurr stopped in their tracks.

"Okay ya'll, we's here." Renard said. Looking around, Lilo and the experiments couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Is this some sort of joke? Meega not see a portal anywhere!" Lilo said, her experiment mode eyes making her miffed expression quite intimidating. Whirlwind Kawena smirked.

"That's because interdimensional portals leading to a specific world are only visible to the inhabitants OF that world." the time traveller explained. Yami quirked an eyebrow.

"Well I'll believe THAT when me s**t turns purple and smells of rainbow sherbet." he said in a poor imitation of an Irish accent. Whirlwind Kawena rolled his eyes.

"I can see it just fine; can't you?" he asked of his younger self. Nodding, Whirlwind Striker put a hoof through the invisible portal, the limb seeming to disappear to all the non-Equestrians present. Yami's left eye twitched in annoyance.

"So... what, we can't see the stupid thing just because we're NOT from horseyland?!" he growled. Renard Amour gave him a VERY sour look.

"It's called 'Equestria', stupid! And ya'll bettah watch yoself 'round us if yo' gon' be makin' smart-aleck comments like THAT." she growled. Yami waited for her to turn around before giving a very rude hand gesture to her unseeing eyes.

"Ifyou'llallfollowusthroughtheportal..." Sonic Blurr said, stepping through the interdimensional gateway with Renard following. Nodding confidently to one another, the two Whirlwinds, with Lilo and the experiments following closely behind, stepped through the portal.

* * *

(Meanwhile, on the moon...)

Baoshi Long was watching as the final adjustments were made to Leroy's newest tool: an interdimensional instant portal generator. After a few moments, it was done.

"PLEASE STATE PARAMETERS OF NEXT ASSIGNMENT." Leroy said. Baoshi Long hissed nervously as his master, Kaos Eklipse, walked in and smirked evilly.

"You are to teleport to the realm of Equestria. Once there, you shall seek out a pony/dragon hybrid that I have sensed and coerce him into aiding you in the destruction of your 'Ohana' and anyone else that attempts to stop you, all under the false pretence of 'Making things equal and balanced in the universe'." Eklipse said.

"ORDERS ACKNOWLEDGED. VICTORY IS ASSURED." Leroy said, saluting. In a flash of light, Leroy disappeared. Kaos Eklipse chuckled darkly.

"The pieces are set... Let's see how they play their opening move." he said, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

(In Equestria...)

"Ahh... Smell that Equestrian air." Whirlwind Kawena said, sighing happily. The others looked in wonder at the beautiful land around them, the sun shining brightly, the wind gently caressing their faces, and barely a cloud in the sky.

"So, where to from here?" Lilo asked. Renard gestured for her to look up.

"Tha castle, o' course." the orange pony said. Looking up, the Earth group saw a majestic castle in the sky, held aloft by thick, fluffy clouds.

"How the heck d'ya expect us to get up THERE?!" Leroy asked. Whirlwind Kawena smirked at him.

"Ym sdneirf dna I llahs tropsnart yltcerid ot eht eltsac ni eht sduolc." he said, his words echoing. With a flash of light, the group were standing at the castle gates. Renard Amour and Sonic Blurr gave him a look of astonishment, to which he shrugged.

"Just because unicorns are the primary magic users in Equestria, that doesn't mean that other types of pony can't use magic as well." he said. Someone shouting overhead suddenly caught the group's attention.

"What're you DOING here?! My cousin's castle is currently off-limits to all but the Royal Guard, the Ponies of Harmony, and the Wonderbolts; so you better leave before I get mad!" a female voice shouted. Looking up, the group saw a purple alicorn with a dark-and-light green-striped mane and tail flying above them, her Cutie Marks showing a golden crescent moon next to a silver four-pointed star. Whirlwind Kawena rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed at her presence.

"Well ex-cuuuse me, Princess! We're here because the Ancient Betrayer, whose name has not been spoken for eons, has by this point in time already awakened, and we need access to your cousin's vast library so that we can locate its' counterpart!" Whirlwind Kawena shouted, literally getting in the alicorn's face as he flew up to her altitude. The alicorn huffed.

"You dare talk to Midnight Dazzle, the cousin, the very FLESH AND BLOOD of Princess Twilight Sparkle, like THAT?! I've a right mind to put MY HOOF UP YOUR A**!" she said, her horn crackling with red energy. Whirlwind Kawena glared daggers at her.

"Ooh, I'm SO scared! Come off your bl**dy soapbox, Princess; your lips, my a**: they should meet!" he said condescendingly. The others looked on in shock, especially Whirlwind Striker.

'Where the heck do I end up getting that much hatred for THIS jerk from?' he thought, watching as his future self and the alicorn argued.

"...AND FURTHERMORE, EVEN IF YOU DID HAVE SOME SENSE OF FAIRNESS AND EQUALITY, YOU'D STILL BE THE MOST STUCK-UP, ANNOYING, BOSSY, ARROGANT, SNOBBY, DOWNRIGHT DESPICABLE EXCUSE FOR A PRINCESS THAT I'VE EVER MET! PAST, PRESENT, OR FUTURE! In other words: YOU... ARE... A... CLOPPERRRRRR!" Whirlwind Kawena shouted, the veins in his neck bulging out considerably. Sonic Blurr winced at the insult used against Midnight Dazzle, while Renard Amour made a low whistle.

"Dang. Now that one's GOTTA smart!" Renard said. Lilo and Whirlwind Striker had confused looks on their faces.

"Wait a second... Did he basically just call her a-" Whirlwind Striker began. Sonic Blurr cut her off.

"TheEarthformofitwouldbe'W***er'." he said, shuddering. Lilo's eyes went wide.

"Couldn't he be thrown in jail for that?! I mean, she IS royalty, right?!" she asked. Renard snorted dismissively.

"He won't get in trouble! Ponies're callin' her a cloppa ev'ry otha week. S'just that nopony's evah said it ta her face. Her reaction'll be funny, tho." she said, smirking as the group all watched Midnight Dazzle seethe in front of Whirlwind Kawena.

"...Y-you dare... call m-ME THAT?! Amplectric!" she shouted, sending a bolt of lightning from her horn at Whirlwind Kawena.

"Cigam dleihs!" he shouted, thrusting his forelimbs out in front of him, a forcefield erecting around him and absorbing the attack. Midnight Dazzle looked infuriated.

"Rapid Magic Cannon: Stun!" a high-pitched female voice called out from below, firing bursts of stunning energy at the two. As they fell, they heard another voice call out something else.

"Yeht llahs dnal ylefas!"

* * *

(A few minutes later, in Princess Twilight Sparkle's royal library...)

Whirlwind Kawena and Midnight Dazzle were both sitting grumpily, facing away fropm one another. Occasionally they would glance at each other, before huffing angrily and averting their gazes once more.

"Midnight Artemis Dazzle, I am shocked at your behaviour." Twilight Sparkle said, frowning at her younger cousin.

"Ooh, she middle-named you! You're SO busted!" Whirlwind Kawena teased. His younger aunt clearing her throat caught the pegasus' attention.

"Don't think that YOU'RE off the hook, Whirlwind ECLIPSE Kawena!" Lilo said, making the pegasus cringe. Midnight Dazzle smirked.

"Like you said: she middle-named you." she snickered. Whirlwind Kawena growled at her.

"thgindiM s'elzzaD spil lliw ton trap rof eht txen evif setunim." he said with an echo, making Midnight Dazzle's lips purse in on themselves as if she'd eaten an extremely sour candy. Lilo gave him an unimpressed look.

"What? At least this way, she'll shut up for five minutes so we can talk!" Whirlwind Kawena defended, crossing his forelimbs.

"In any case, you shouldn't have been abusing Reverse Casting like that. And Midnight, using cursecasting against a friendly? I'm shocked!" a young gold-colored unicorn said as she entered the room.

"As am I. Anyway, thank you for intervening, Solaris. You most assuredly prevented SOME form of disaster." Twilight said, giving a stern look to her cousin while Lilo gave an equally stern look to Whirlwind Kawena. The unicorn blushed.

"It was nothing that special, Princess Twilight." she said, obviously embarassed by the praise. Whirlwind Striker gave her an incredulous look.

"'Nothing that special'? You took down a Reverse Caster who also happens to be a crack shot with his built-in weaponry!" he shouted, making the golden unicorn blush an even darker shade of red.

"Stop it, she'll turn invisible if you embarass her too much!" a young male voice called out. Twilight turned in the direction of the voice.

"Terra, are you eavesdropping again?" she asked. A loud gulp and nervous chuckle from a figure peeking around the corner confirmed her suspiscions. Sighing and rolling her eyes, Twilight gestured for him to come out.

"Can we get back on topic, please?" Lilo asked. "Are there any books in your royal library that could lead us to the location of this counterpart to the evil one that we're all concerned about?"

Terra's and Solaris' eyes widened considerably.

"D-did you just say 'Counterpart to the evil one'?" they asked in unison. Everyone's eyes landed on them. Solaris and Terra looked directly at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Solaris Luna?" Terra asked.

"I think I am, Terra Firma. Follow us, if you would." Solaris requested of the assembled group.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

A solitary figure stood silently atop the church of a town in Equestria that had been abandoned for years, his slitted pupils gazing out towards Ponyville and the royal castle that floated on fluffy white clouds above it.

'How long hath it been since I, Drakkus Darkwing, last knew true happiness? How long have I been judged for the way I look?' he silently wondered. Stepping out of the shadows, he revealed himself to be an ash-grey pony with an unkempt black mane and tail, crimson reptilian eyes, draconic wings, and Yin-Yang markings on each of his rear flanks.

'Doth there be no fairness, no equality for someone of my origin? Someone whom, despite being half dragon, is no less a pony than the other ponies of Equestria?' Drakkus thought, his eyes narrowing as a light snarl made its' way from his throat.

"I have been silent about my unfair treatment for far too long... Tonight I make my stand. Tonight... I right what is wrong and create equality in this unjust universe." he said in a husky voice, turning to face Leroy as the brainwashed experiment stepped out of the shadows...

* * *

(A/N: And thus the introduction to even more of my pony fan characters begins!)

DISCLAIMER: Unless I win the Lotto, I doubt if I'll ever own any characters that I haven't created myself.


	10. Chapter 9: Exposition time

Entering the royal archives, the assembled group (with the exception of Whirlwind Kawena, Solaris Luna, Terra Firma, and Princesses Twilight Sparkle and Midnight Dazzle) were awestruck at the size of the massive room.

"Sufferin' succotash..." Yami said, mouth agape.

"Quite impressive, I know." Solaris said. "I've only been Princess Twilight's apprentice for a few months, and I doubt if I'll EVER have read the same scroll from these archives more than thrice by the time I've learnt all I can from her."

Whirlwind Kawena cleared his throat.

"Oh, yeah; getting back on topic..." Solaris said as her horn glowed, making an old battered up scroll fly off of a shelf and within reach of her.

"This scroll predates Princess Luna's betrayal and subsequent transformation into Midnight Moon. Solaris and I have been studying and deciphering it for a few weeks, and we think it may have something to do with why you're here." Terra said. Twilight quirked an eyebrow.

"And why have you not brought this scroll to my attention before now?" she asked. Solaris and Terra gave a weak chuckle.

"Well... We wanted to see how far we could get on our own, Princess Twilight." Solaris said, looking down at her own hooves in mild embarassment. Twilight smirked slightly, shaking her head in amusement. Changing back into human form, Whirlwind Kawena grabbed the scroll and set it on a nearby table, gently unfurling it.

"Archaism 101, guys." he began, running his index finger over the ancient, almost indecipherable text as he began reading. "In the era before time's conception, there existed a race of Equestrians known as the 'Ancient Ones'. These Equestrians, of which there were originally seven, possessed the first Elements Of Harmony, including one that many considered to be... Out of sorts. The name of the Ancient One whom possessed it was Lunaris Umbra, and his element was spontaneity. As life went on, Lunaris became rather agitated, due to constant criticism for his wild and unpredictable personality, but moreso for the fact that it seemed as if harmony was in full existence, even without his element. Eventually, his unpredictability, combined with his inability to cope with how the world seemed just fine without his element's existence drove him to insanity. Corrupted by his very element, a dark magic transformed him into a being of pure darkness, of unadulterated anarchy. He destroyed all but one of his brethren, leaving only his counterpart to stand against him. She was able to fend him off, leaving him bruised and infuriated. However, he left her with something, too: unborn life. Before his betrayal, Lunaris and his counterpart had been lovers. He swore vengeance on that day, vowing that he WOULD return, and that when he did, his power would have increased ten-thousand-fold. As he soared off, though a portal to another realm, he proclaimed for all of Equestria to hear: 'From now on, all whom DARE to oppose me shall henceforth address me by a new title... KAOS EKLIPSE!'."

Whirlwind Kawena rolled the scroll back up.

"It goes on to say that Eklipse's counterpart, one Angelique Starlight by name, sealed herself away somewhere that only her descendants would think to look for her, in the event that he DID return. What it DOESN'T say is WHERE she is." he said as he put the scroll back in the archives. Yami gave him a 'Duh' look.

"No duh, Sherlock. Of COURSE it's not gonna say where she is! That'd make it all the easier for this Kaos guy to find and DESTROY her!" the experiment said, getting a room of unamused looks in return for his smart-aleck tone. Lilo spoke up next.

"Are there any clues as to who Angelique Starlight's descendants might be?" she asked. Whirlwind Kawena smirked at her.

"Don't forget, I've gone through all this stuff before in my own timeline. Angelique Starlight's descendants are Princesses Celestia and Luna. Makes sense when you think about it: Angelique Starlight controlled the sun and Lunaris Umbra controlled the moon. So naturally, their descendants would have the same abilities!" he said, folding his arms behind his head. A distinctive *Shhhlllurr-POP!* sound re-directed everyone's attention to the now spell-free Midnight Dazzle.

"Muh lipth an tongue awe THO numb wight now, you jackath..." she mumbled, trying to speak. Whirlwind Kawena rolled his eyes.

"Well, maybe next time you'll be able to keep your yap shut WITHOUT magical intervention, eh?" he replied smugly. Midnight frowned, immaturely sticking her tongue out at the time traveller. This little moment was interrupted by the sound of glass shattering above the assembled group.

"Aw, nuts... I completely FORGOT about this guy!" Whirlwind Kawena groaned, facepalming. Descending from the window above the group was an ash-grey pony with what appeared to be dragon wings in place of the usual feathered pegasus wings, his midnight-black mane and tail messy and unkempt, and his crimson eyes as draconic as his wings. Snarling, the figure revealed a set of sharp fangs, which dripped a highly acidic saliva onto the floor, fizzing and bubbling as it melted through the tiles.

"What business have YOU here, half-breed? Midnight Dazzle asked, her tone indicating a familiarity with this particular pony. The figure snarled, his reptilian tongue darting out in annoyance. Whirlwind Kawena pushed Midnight roughly out of the way as he transformed back into his pegasus form.

"SHE is annoying, is she not?" Drakkus addressed Whirlwind Kawena, while glaring daggers at Midnight. Whirlwind Kawena gave an equally intense glare at Midnight.

"Trust me, I wouldn't be standing within the same UNIVERSE as her if I had a choice... Back on topic, though: I don't know what business you have here, but what I DO know is that YOU of all ponies shouldn't be seeking out trouble!" Whirlwind Kawena said, looking the dragon/pony hybrid directly in the eyes. Drakkus made a sound that was somewhat a cross between a snarl and a hiss before speaking.

"I am here to make all fair and right in this pathetic world, in accordance with my new ally, one Lunaris Umbra by name." the draconic pony said. Everyone else in the room went bug-eyed. Whirlwind Kawena frowned.

"Drakkus..." the time traveller started, thinking of how to put his next sentence into the archaic manner of speech that Drakkus was used to. "...Thou hath been deceived. Lunaris Umbra is but a pseudonym, a false name to disguise one whose evil knows no bounds. He is the Ancient Betrayer: Kaos Eklipse!"

Drakkus Darkwing went slack-jawed, his slitted pupils going as thin as they could in furious realisation.

"THAT UNHOLY BEAST?!" he roared. "THAT ABOMINATION TO THE BALANCE BETWEEN LIGHT AND SHADOW STILL LIVES?! I SHALL TEAR HIM ASUNDER FOR DARING TO RETURN!"

Roaring draconically, the pony/dragon hybrid took off through the same broken window from which he initially entered, leaving only a broken sound barrier and many de-shelved scrolls in his wake. Renard Amour did a low whistle.

"He sounds ticked." she remarked, quirking an eyebrow. Whirlwind Striker spoke up.

"We can't deal with that now. We've gotta find the secret location of Angelique Starlight!" he said. His older self nodded.

"Exactly. We better show this scroll to Princesses Celestia and Luna; they'll no doubt be able to point us in the right direction." he said, everyone else nodding in agreement. Rushing out of the room, the group failed to notice a certain cybernetic Experiment watching them from afar, his right eye glowing a low crimson...

* * *

(A/N: Ooh! Aren't you just WONDERING what'll happen next?! Stay tuned for more!)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but my own creations.


	11. Chapter 10: Angelique Starlight

"Our benevolent ancestor was sealed away deep within the statue garden many eons ago, when Luna and I were just foals." Princess Celestia said, addressing the assembled group, in particular making direct eye contact with Whirlwind Kawena. "Finding the statue in which her dormant form is kept will be relatively easy... Freeing her, on the other hoof, will be slightly more difficult."

Lilo quirked an eyebrow, her experiment-mode eyes enhancing the expression.

"Why? Is there some sort of magical seal that needs a key to unlock it?" she asked. Princess Luna, whom had been off to Celestia's side during this conversation, stepped forward.

"Indeed. Angelique Starlight gave a most crpytic clue to how one would release her from eternal slumber, many believe it to be a spell: 'When harmony is present, and past and future unite, there will come vision through eyes of power and might; for unity knows bonds far stronger than blood, and so, from thine statue, thy magic will flood.'" Luna recited. Whirlwind Striker's eyes widened, followed swiftly by Lilo's own eyes.

"It's referring to us!" the duo exclaimed in unison. Midnight Dazzle snorted derisively.

"Not bucking lik-" she started before a swift dopeslap to the back of the head from Whirlwind Kawena cut her off.

"Think about it, dipstick! Harmony refers to the Ponies of Harmony, past and future uniting refers to me and my past self being in the same place, and that whole vision thing is talking about Lilo's Experiment-mode eyes!" Whirlwind Kawena explained. Lilo spoke up next.

"Plus, there was that mention of unity knowing bonds stronger than blood. That's TOTALLY talking about Ohana! We may not be related by blood, but we still care about each other as if we WERE related, because... We're a family now." Lilo said, putting her hand, palm side down in front of her. Whirlwind Striker then did the same, putting his hand on top of Lilo's, as the other members of the Ohana followed suit.

"Ohana means family." Lilo started.

"Family means..." Whirlwind Striker continued.

"Nobody..." Whirlwind Kawena followed.

"Gets left behind..." Stitch chimed in.

"Or..." Angel added.

"Forgotten." Yami finished.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Drakkus Darkwing walked with a calm fury through the portal that led to Earth, his pupils constricted so tight that they were barely the width of a human hair. Directing his gaze upward to the night sky, his livid expression soured even further as he sensed the overpowering dark energies of Kaos Eklipse radiating from Earth's primary celestial body: the moon...

* * *

(In the statue garden, in Equestria...)

The group (minus Princesses Celestia and Luna, and Solaris Luna and Terra Firma) had met up with the rest of the Mane Six/Ponies of Harmony, and as they attempted to locate Angelique Starlight's resting place, neither Whirlwind could help but find themselves occasionally glancing at Rainbow Dash, the boy not having a clue as to why, while the time traveller knew full well why. Meanwhile, Midnight Dazzle was throwing a bit of a tantrum, as she forcefully pushed herself to the front of the group.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT! I AM THE RICHEST, SMARTEST, MOST GOOD LOOKING ONE HERE, SO I GET TO GO FIRST!" she shouted, mere milliseconds before tripping over a root and face-planting straight into a pat of cow manure, making the others cringe. Shakily pulling her face out the muck, Midnight had one thing to say:

"Th-there've b-been c-cows a-around h-here..." she whimpered, lips quivering.

Whirlwind Kawena nudged Yami and Renard Amour, grinning slightly.

"Mean girl falls in poop: classic element of physical comedy; now comes the part where we throw our heads back and laugh! Ready?" he asked his friends gleefully.

"READY!" they said.

"BWA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" the three cackled, the rest of the group (minus Rainbow Dash, who was doing her best not to laugh, but failing miserably) gave them a look of exasperation. Midnight shakily stood up and spat out the small bits that had made their way into her mouth.

"That was nowhere NEAR properly digested!" she spat, retching occasionally.

* * *

(15 minutes later...)

"Here we are: Angelique Starlight's statue." Princess Twilight Sparkle announced, gazing with great respect at the figure before the assembled group: a pegasus with angelic feathered wings, a flowing mane and tail, and a single five-pointed star as her Cutie Mark.

"Okay, this should be simple enough... Ponies of Harmony, horizontal line before the statue, three of you to the left of Twilight, three of you to the right. Stitch, Angel, Yami, you three get side-by-side in front of them. Past self, you and I just in front of them, side-by-side; and Lilo, you're at the very front. Renard Amour, Sonic Blurr, you two better stand back." Whirlwind Kawena said.

"What about ME?" Midnight asked indignantly.

"You just stay out of the way, smelly." the time traveller remarked, waving his hand in front of his face before he and his past self transformed into their pegasus forms. Midnight growled, her face going red as a tomato.

"Now... Together!" Whirlwind Kawena said, as he and the others recited in unison the spell Princess Luna had told them earlier:

"When harmony is present, and past and future unite, there will come vision through eyes of power and might; for unity knows bonds far stronger than blood, and so, from thine statue, thy magic will flood!"

A rainbow-colored aura radiated from the assembled group, as a visible energy flowed from them into the statue. Before their eyes, the statue began to crack, pieces of it falling off to reveal the ancient, yet beautiful pony that had remained dormant beneath the surface for eons. Rearing up, the pure white pegasus whinnied thunderously, stretching her wings for the first time in millennia.

"Dang... that's one HELL of a yawn." Renard remarked.

"She'sreal... She'sreallyreal..." Sonic Blurr hushedly said to himself.

Stepping gracefully off of the podium that had supported her statue for so long, Angelique Starlight looked carefully at the assembled group, before her gaze fixed itself upon Whirlwind Kawena.

"Thou art not of this time... Thou hath travelled quite far, indeed." Angelique remarked, her wise eyes next focusing on Whirlwind Striker. "And you, young one... Thou knowst not your own past, nor your own power." she said, smiling warmly, before her expression became more serious. "I was only to be awakened in the event that my other half, Kaos Eklipse, were to return. It saddens me to think that the one whom once held my heart hath not rescinded the evil that became part of him." Angelique said, tears falling from her eyes. Twilight and Whirlwind Kawena nodded in unison.

"It saddens us as well, O Ancient One. The fact remains, however, that the one whom you once knew as Lunaris Umbra has returned, and he has more than just magic to aid him, for technology has greatly advanced in your absence." the time traveller said, simultaneously kneeling in respect and showing the ancient pegasus his cybernetic limb. Angelique nodded in understanding, before turning her gaze towards the direction of the portal that led to Earth.

"I sense a fierce struggle in the other realm... Somepony hath taken it upon themself to attempt to fight Kaos... It does not go well. We must head to Earth at once, young warriors!" Angelique announced, spreading her wings and flying off. Nodding in unison, the rest of the group (minus a certain somepony whom was cleaning off the muck from earlier) followed the ancient pegasus. Watching the group leave, Midnight silently turned around and headed the other way, as a projection from her tiara caught her attention.

"How goes it?" the holographic image of Kaos Eklipse asked, as a cacophony in the background distracted the alicorn for a second.

"Not as anticipated, my liege. It would seem that your initial plan failed. Angelique Starlight has been freed from her eternal slumber." the traitor reported.

"Unfortunately, I already knew this." Kaos said, turning the image to show Drakkus Darkwing fighting ferociously against both Baoshi Long and the cyborg Leroy.

"Should I continue to follow them?" the alicorn asked. The dark pony shook his head.

"No. For now, I need you here... By my side." he said, grinning coyly. Fluttering her eyelashes and grinning back, Midnight Dazzle touched her wingtips to her tiara, diappearing after three seconds.

* * *

(A/N: Well, that wasn't too big of a surprise, was it? In case you're confused about the very end of this chapter, Midnight Dazzle's tiara is like a portkey, and as those of you who've watched the Harry Potter films know, touching a portkey following or preceding a count of three initiates transport from one location to another.)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except my fan characters and my self-inserts.


	12. Chapter 11: The Faults in Our Stars

(Several minutes earlier, on Earth...)

Drakkus Darkwing glared daggers at Earth's moon, hissing in frustration as he kept drawing a blank on how he would get up there to face Kaos Eklipse. Then, a memory struck him, one from long ago...

* * *

[FLASHBACK]

"Mother, why are we running?! Should we not stand our ground, defend our right to be a family despite what is considered normal?!" a much younger Drakkus asked of a tall honey-colored Earth Pony mare over the sound of yelling and shouting behind them, as he tried his best to not be sick from the smell of the singed fur coming from her now missing Cutie Marks. The mare, not looking back for even a second, addressed her foal.

"No, son! They will NEVER relent! To them, my love for your father, and your existence as a living being are crimes against nature! However, we cannot run for much longer! Sooner or later, they WILL catch up to us!" she shouted. Stopping to rest for a few seconds, the mare had a look of grim realisation on her face.

"There is only one option, my son. I must face the consequences for my actions. As for you, you must continue running." she said, looking her son directly in the eyes. The younger Drakkus closed his eyes sadly, both knowing and hating that she was right. Setting the halfling on the ground, Drakkus' mother quickly began Reverse Casting.

"Morf won ot doohtluda, ym nos llahs eb elbisivni ot lla tub esoht mohw lliw ton egduj mih rof woh eh skool, dna yna ohw OD ees mih lliw evig mih eht erac eh sevresed." she said.

A faint shimmer of light surrounded young Drakkus, his eyes going wide as his mother turned around and started walking slowly towards the approaching angry mob. The last words Drakkus' mother spoke to him would stay with him for many years to come:

"Stay true to thine own nature, Drakkus. I may not be physically by your side in the future, but I shall ALWAYS have a place in your heart. My final gifts to you are the spell I just cast, and the form of magic I used to cast it: Reverse Casting. Should you find yourself in need of it, speak aloud a desired effect in reverse. Now run, son. Run and do not look back!"

[END FLASHBACK]

* * *

Drakkus allowed a single tear to fall from his dracquine cheek before re-focusing his mind on the task at hand.

"I tsum ecaf eht reyarteb, soaK espilkE. Ekat em ot sih ranul rial." Drakkus whispered. Within a flash of dark light, the halfling had disappeared.

* * *

(On the moon, five minutes before Drakkus got to Earth...)

Baoshi Long was fidgeting, nervously awaiting a report from the brainwashed cybernetic Leroy.

"He is taking too long... Where could he be? I wish I'd gone with him, so I could see!" the ex-T-Rex muttered. After a few more minutes of waiting, Leroy teleported in. Baoshi Long breathed a minor sigh of relief, then made his way to his master's throne chamber.

"My lord and master, Leroy has returned. So... Uh... Your trust, have I re-earned?" the dragon queried nervously. The dark pegasus' eyes glowed a faint crimson in the shadows of his throne chamber, as they narrowed in thought.

"Indeed you have, my disciple. Now... let us-" the evil pony's thought was cut off by the sounds of energy weapon discharge coming from the main room. Rushing out, the sight that met Baoshi Long and Kaos Eklipse's gaze was startling:

"Thou art nothing but a distraction, techno-organic! Stand down and allow me to bring the vile wretch that is Kaos Eklipse to justice for all that he hath done!" Drakkus shouted at Leroy, narrowly avoiding the energy discharge from his cybernetic eye.

"NEGATIVE. YOUR DESTRUCTION WILL BE ACHIEVED BY THIS UNIT." Leroy stated.

Baoshi Long gave a nervous glance to his master.

"...End this." Kaos growled, his eyes glowing like neon. Nodding quickly, Baoshi Long flew straight into the middle of the action. Sighing in frustration, Kaos Eklipse used his dark magic to create a communication screen in front of him. After roughly thirty seconds of waiting, the face of Midnight Dazzle appeared in front of the evil overlord.

"How goes it?" Kaos Eklipse asked, as the cacophony behind him appeared to distract the alicorn in front of him for a second.

"Not as anticipated, my liege. It would seem that your initial plan failed. Angelique Starlight has been freed from her eternal slumber." the traitor reported.

"Unfortunately, I already knew this." Kaos said, turning the screen around for a moment to show Drakkus Darkwing fighting ferociously against both Baoshi Long and the cyborg Leroy.

"Should I continue to follow them?" the alicorn asked. The dark pony shook his head.

"No. For now, I need you here... By my side." he said, grinning coyly. Fluttering her eyelashes and grinning back, Midnight Dazzle ended her side of the communique. Kaos closed his end and smirked knowingly.

'Those poor simpletons in Equestria have NO idea...' he thought, awaiting his partner's arrival...

* * *

(Back on Earth, at the portal...)

Whirlwind Kawena's group had just emerged from the Equestria-Earth portal, and Angelique Starlight's gaze immediately fixed itself upon Earth's moon.

"That is where we must go, young ones, for that is where I sense my counterpart's energy the strongest." she stated. Before anyone could take another step, two familiar forms came soaring in from above the group, while three more familiar forms emerged from the portal.

"Shinjitsu, Yume, what are you both doing here? Shouldn't you be on Izayoi with Yuuna?" Lilo asked the Experiments. Twilight Sparkle voiced similar concerns to Spike, Solaris Luna and Terra Firma about the library back in Equestria. Both small groups said the same thing:

"Something told us that we needed to be here, to help you."

* * *

(Back on the moon...)

Kaos Eklipse watched in boredom as Drakkus Darkwing kept essentially mopping the floor with his lackeys. Stifling a yawn, the dark pegasus checked the Sun's position to get a rough estimate of just how long the fight was taking. He was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of hooves clacking against the hard floor behind him.

"Are they STILL going at it?" the familiar form of Midnight Dazzle asked as she came up behind her leader. Eklipse nodded.

"Indeed. It would seem that the halfling has more stamina than I gave him credit for. So tell me, how is your... 'Guest'?" the pegasus queried, quirking a knowing eyebrow. Midnight smirked, the irises of her eyes turning jet black for a second.

"Suffice it to say that she's becoming more submissive to our- I mean YOUR will with each passing day, my liege." the alicorn said, bowing respectfully to her master. Eklipse chuckled, gesturing for his right-hoof mare to stand back up. Both villains were startled out of their good mood by a draconic roar.

"ENOUGH OF THIS, YOU STOOGES! HELLFIRE BEAM!" Drakkus shouted, firing a burst of black fire directly at the lackeys, sending them flying into the nearest wall where they lost consciousness. Looking up at his true adversary, Drakkus snarled acidicly at Kaos Eklipse...

* * *

(Back on Earth, aboard the BRB-BNB...)

"You POSITIVE you know how to fly this thing? Yami asked Whirlwind Kawena as the final preparations for take-off were being done. The time traveller nodded and smirked confidently, keying in the last part of an instant-warp code he'd developed into the ship's computer.

"Hang onto your stomaches, everyone... This is going to be VERY disorientating when it's over!" Whirlwind Kawena announced to his passengers. Those that could, fastened their safety belts as tight as was comfortable, while everyone else simply grabbed the nearest object affixed to the floor. Jumba, whom was in the co-pilot's seat, began the countdown:

"Transwarp in five Terran seconds. Four... Three... Two... One... Initiate, older little boy!"

Faster than the eye can blink, the ship and its' occupants (In other words, the Ohana sans Nani, David, Pleakley and any Experiments other than Stitch, Angel, Shinjitsu, Yume, or Yami) had warped all the way to the moon...

* * *

(Back with Drakkus and Kaos...)

After having dealt with Leroy and Baoshi Long, Drakkus had begun a ferocious fight against Kaos Eklipse, taking any opportunity he could to either bite or breathe fire on the dark pegasus. Eklipse was hardly taking any damage, though, as he deftly ducked, dodged, and weaved through most of the halfling's attacks. Suddenly, the (late, I might add) intruder alarm went off, klaxons blaring all throughout the base. Eklipse shouted to his partner.

"MY DEAR, DO TAKE CARE OF THAT, WON'T YOU?! I'M A LITTLE PREOCCUPIED AT THE MOMENT!"

Nodding, the alicorn appeared to vanish into thin air, leaving nothing but disturbed air in her place.

* * *

(In one of the halls of the moonbase...)

The landing had been quite rough, but all aboard the ship were unhurt, and were currently rushing through the base as the intruder alarm continued to blare.

"Thisisnotgoodnotgoodnotgood, SOOONOTGOOD!" Sonic Blurr whined. The others, although annoyed by the speedster's complaining, found it hard to disagree. The group stopped when they arrived in what appeared to be the main foyer.

"At times like this, I REALLY wish this was a Daring Doo novel with the guaranteed success of the mission..." Rainbow Dash said. Both Whirlwinds nodded in unison, both still unable to take their eyes off the rainbow-maned pony. A sudden burst of smoke before the group quickly caught everyone's attention. Emerging from the smoke, the familiar form of Midnight Dazzle smirked evilly at them.

"Midnight? Wha-" Twilight was interrupted by sinister chuckling coming from the alicorn before them.

"Oh, Twilight... You are SO naive. I'm not who you think I am. For that matter, I'm not WHAT you think I am, either." the apparently fake Midnight Dazzle said as her form began to shift into six very familiar forms. The group watched in silent terror as the alicorn was soon replaced by near-perfect replicas of the Mane Six, with the only dissimilarities being their colors and Cutie Marks.

"We are the very embodiments of your Harmony Elements' exact opposites, or as we like to call ourselves: The Elements of Anarchy." the Twilight look-alike stated. "We have no names, but for the purposes of address, you may call us by what we represent."

The Applejack look-alike spoke next. "Ah reckon ya'll can call me 'Deception', then again, we's COULD be lyin' about what we REALLY are."

The Fluttershy look-alike, who looked very mean-spirited compared to the original, chimed in. "I'm Cruelty, and don't forget it, c**ts."

Rainbow Dash's look-alike, who had a monochrome mane and tail, was next. "I'm Indifference, but, hey, war ain't all it's cracked up to be... For that matter, neither is peace. Eh, whatever."

Pinkie Pie's look-alike didn't seem all that enthusiastic about talking, but went ahead after a glare from Twilight's counterpart. "I'm Despair, and... and... OH, WHAT'S THE USE?! WE'RE GONNA GET BEATEN SEVEN WAYS TO SUNDAY BY THESE GUYS AND END UP AS WORM-FOOD!" she wailed before curling up in a fetal position and sobbing into her tail.

Rarity's double rolled her eyes at Despair before fixing her gaze on Spike, making the little dragon feel uncomfortable.

"Spike can call me whatever he wants, the rest of you can call me 'Greed'." she said huskily, fluttering her eyelashes lustfully at Spike as he hid behind Twilight's back legs.

Licking her lips predatorially, Twilight's duplicate was the last of the Elements of Anarchy to speak. "As for myself, I'm... Illusion. And in case you were wondering about your REAL cousin, Twilight... Well, it's as they say: one pony's trash is another's treasure." she said, gesturing towards the entrance to the dungeon. The Mane Six lined up in front of their counterparts.

"Whirlwind, and I mean both of you, leave the Elements of Anarchy to us. The real threat is Kaos Eklipse, so take your Ohana, friends, and Angelique Starlight to him and defeat him. I'll rescue my cousin once these doppelgangers are out of the way." Twilight told the time traveller and his younger self. Nodding in unison, both Whirlwinds lagged behind the rest of their group as they reluctantly left, With Whirlwind Kawena greatly concerned for Rainbow Dash's safety.

* * *

(Back with the still ongoing fight...)

Drakkus was starting to feel fatigued, his strength leaving him as he started to take a few hits from Eklipse's Umbral Sphere attack.

"UMBRAL SPHERE!" the dark pegasus shouted once more, a sphere of pure black energy forming between the horns on his head before discharging directly into Drakkus' chest. Landing hard on his back, Drakkus started fading in and out of consciousness. A voice from just outside the room brought the halfling back to the waking world.

"Do not yield to Kaos' power just yet, Drakkus Darkwing!" the mighty voice of Angelique Starlight shouted as she and the rest of the group entered the room. Kaos Eklipse gave his former love a glare that would make even Cobra Bubbles quake in fear.

"So... You HAVE returned. Very well, then. Let this be the last time we face each other, Angelique." the dark pegasus growled. Angelique Starlight snorted aggressively.

"Indeed."

* * *

(Back with the Mane Six and the Elements of Anarchy...)

The fight had started up pretty much the second the rest of the group had left the room. Twilight and Illusion were having an old-fashioned wizard's duel, in which they would turn into different animals in an attempt to destroy one another, Applejack and Deception were wrestling, Rarity and Greed were, to put it mildly, having a catfight, Fluttershy was shrieking in terror as Cruelty chased her wildly around the room, Rainbow Dash was having a hard time even CONVINCING Indifference to fight, and Pinkie Pie was sitting uncomfortably as she tried to console Despair, who wouldn't stop crying.

"Hold still, you f**ker! You're only gonna get it worse in the end if you keep running from me!" Cruelty shouted as she attempted multiple times to snag her counterpart's tail with little success. She stopped temporarily in her tracks as a purple Peregrine falcon and a purple flying squirrel cut her off.

"Hey, Illusion, watch where you're going f**kface!"

"Come on, already! Just put up your dukes and fight me!" Rainbow Dash complained. Indifference just yawned and pulled out an old battered up Daring Doo novel, reading from where she'd left a bookmark. Rainbow Dash facehoofed and groaned in frustration.

Pinkie Pie's hair was going limp, as Despair's depression began to affect the normally joy-filled pink pony.

"Pleasedon'thurtmepleasedon'thurtmepleasedon'thurtme..." Despair sobbed into her tail, her tears having created a puddle around her. Pinkie Pie was at her wits' end when she thought of something.

"Wait a second... Despair, why do you and the other Elements of Anarchy look almost exactly like us?" Pinkie Pie asked her double. Whimpering, Despair began to explain.

"E-everyp-pony h-has a... A d-dark side. W-we're basically th-the part of each of y-your personalities that you've all managed to suppress." Despair whispered. Gesturing for Pinkie Pie to come closer, Despair continued. "The only way to defeat us is to acknowledge that we exist, even in some small part, within each of you."

Pinkie Pie's hair sprung back to normal, as a look of resolve washed across her face.

"Then I'll be the first to admit that, a lot of the times we've gone up against something dangerous, I've felt like there was nothing we could do to stop it. But that's in the past! Even if a situation looks hopeless, I have to think positive thoughts, or else we really ARE doomed!" the pink pony announced, just loud enough for her friends to hear. Glowing a soft pink, Despair slowly faded from existence, leaving behind only a small tiara bearing her counterpart's Harmony element: Laughter. Placing the tiara upon her head, Pinkie Pie turned to her friends.

"Your turn, guys!" she announced. Applejack bit her lip.

"As much as Ah hate ta admit it, Ah HAVE told a few lies in mah tahme. Mostly when Ah wuz younger, but recently Ah've bin' tellin' a lie that would make Granny Smith ashamed o' me. There's sumthin' Ah've kept secret from ya'll fer too long... Ah've bin' stealin' apples from tha harvests an' piggin' out on 'em when nopony wuz lookin'! Ah know it's wrong, though, so that's why Ah'm gonna tell Granny Smith what Ah've done an' face tha consequences like a decent pony!" she said, falling face-first on the floor as Deception de-materialised, leaving another tiara, this one bearing the Honesty Element.

One after the other, the rest of the Mane Six admitted to the respective faults that their Anarchy Element counterparts represented, leaving only Illusion standing before them.

"Twilight... You know I'm more a complex part of your shame, don't you?" Illusion said, smirking sinisterly. Twilight swallowed nervously, praying that what she was about to say would be forgiven by her friends.

"The reason Illusion is the fault in my personality is that... Everyone's been under the assumption that I can cast spells the way any other unicorn or alicorn can normally. That sadly, is the illusion. I can only use Reverse Casting, and nobody ever knew. Not even..." Twilight hesitated. Illusion began laughing evilly.

"Go on, Twi... Reveal to your so-called 'Friends' what's going on!" the Element of Anarchy goaded. Twilight started to cry as she revealed the truth.

"Not even the ones closest to me knew! Not my parents, not my brother, not the Princesses, not Spike, not even you! Not even my friends knew..." Twilight sobbed, hiding her face in shame with her wings. Illusion chuckled darkly as she began to de-materialise.

"Such a dark secret... Let's hope your precious friends can forgive you for it!" the Element of Anarchy cackled, the only thing left in her place a crown bearing the final Element of Harmony: Magic. The rest of the Mane Six just watched in stunned silence as Twilight continued to sob.

* * *

(A/N: ...Wow... That took an unexpected turn, didn't it? I'm building up to the finale from this point onwards, so stay tuned!)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my characters.


	13. Chapter 12: Love and Sacrifice

Angelique Starlight and Kaos Eklipse stared each other down, their expressions unreadable as they slowly circled one another around the room like a pair of lions before a fight.

"You could hardly stand against my power the last time we clashed, Angelique; you only defeated me by getting help from my kid brother, Discord, BEFORE I messed him up on my way out... Why even attempt it on your own now?" Eklipse taunted. The ancient mare's expression soured, her crystalline blue eyes alighting with a furious blaze.

"I stood alone back then, for you had managed to keep me oblivious to your murdering of the other Original Ponies of Harmony. But now, I am NOT alone in fighting you." she said, smiling as both Whirlwinds, Lilo and the Experiments, Spike, Drakkus, Solaris, Terra, Renard, and Sonic Blurr all lined up behind her (Jumba was currently in the process of making Leroy good again). Eklipse sneered.

"You honestly think that these REJECTS can aid you in fighting me? You should know better than to underestimate ME, Angelique!"

The two Whirlwinds, transforming into their pegasus forms, stood to either side of Angelique Starlight.

"Let's do this, Haole." the time traveller said, before he, his younger self, and the ancient mare all rushed towards Kaos Eklipse.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

Twilight was still sobbing, as the five best friends she'd ever had took a few seconds to process what they'd just heard.

'Ah don't believe it...' Applejack thought.

'Can it really be true?' Rarity wondered.

'What the buck is goin' on?!' Rainbow Dash asked herself.

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were the only ones not in complete shock, more worried about their friend than about what she'd just revealed.

"Twilight, please stop crying..." Fluttershy sniffed, her friend's sadness making her feel bad. Pinkie Pie was a bit more direct.

"Twilight, you need to snap out of it! So what if you can only use Reverse Casting?! That doesn't make you any less of a pony! And sure, we're probably ALL a little hurt that you didn't tell us sooner, but we're not gonna stop bein' friends with you because of one flippin' secret!"

That statement snapped Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash out of their thoughts. Realising that their pink friend had a point, the three made their way over to Twilight's side. Gently prying her royal friend's wings open, Pinkie Pie looked right into Twilight's eyes as Rarity picked up the crown bearing the Harmony Element of Magic and placed it upon their friends' head.

"Everyone has their secrets, Twi. That's what this whole thing with the Elements of Anarchy was about. The one thing you need to remember, though, is that you can't let any sort of secret about yourself come between friendship. Whether the secret has to do with one's likes, dislikes, perception of the world, sexuality, race, or even some self-perceived flaw... None of that should matter to a TRUE friend." Fluttershy said quietly, her words touching the princess deeply. Getting up and wiping the tears from her face, Twilight smiled gently at her friends.

"Thank you, ALL of you." she said. Applejack suddenly gained a confused look.

"Wait a cotton-pickin' minute, here. Ah thought that this 'Reverse Casting' stuff needed somepony to say what they wanted ta happen out loud an' backwards! How're ya doin' it when yer bein' completely silent?" she asked. Twilight did her best not to giggle at her friend's confusion.

"That's something that everypony seems to get wrong. All Reverse Casting needs is clarity of thought; as a matter of fact, it's MORE powerful if you do it mentally instead of trying to physically cast with reversed words." Twilight explained. A muffled groaning from the dungeons caught the group's attention.

"Aw, horseapples. Ah almost forgot, we still need ta rescue yer cousin!" Applejack said, a sheepish look and a blush of embarrassment crossing her freckled face. Nodding in unison, the group went to rescue the REAL Midnight Dazzle.

After a few minutes of searching the various parts of the dungeon, the Mane Six found the pony they were looking for. She was not what five of them were expecting:

"Ain't she supposed ta be a princess like you, Twi?" Applejack asked, looking over the new unicorn in front of them with some surprise. Twilight was wondering just how long her cousin had been locked up.

"Unlock the shackles, please. I'm a complete mess right now... I swear, I'm gonna need a bath and some serious spa time after all this is over with." the real Midnight Dazzle said, her voice low and scratchy from what had to have been countless months of yelling, screaming, and shouting. Twilight smiled.

'She may not BE a princess, but she sure sounds like one of the over-pampered ones.' the alicorn thought. "Okay, Midnight, just hold still. Esaeler ym nisuoc." she Reverse Casted, her horn sending out four bursts of energy into the shackle's locks, releasing her cousin from the restraints. Stretching and popping her disused parts, Midnight slowly walked over to her cousin and hugged her gently.

"I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me." the unicorn sniffled. Twilight just smiled and looked her cousin in the eyes.

"As a new friend I've met would say: 'We're Ohana. Ohana means family. Family means NOBODY gets left behind, or forgotten'. Now, let's go find that friend and aid her and HER Ohana in fighting Kaos Eklipse." Twilight said, her smile spreading to both her friends and her cousin.

"Good idea, Twi. I've got a score to settle with that freak... Let's face it: he's hung a 'Vacancy' sign on his a**, and my hoof's lookin' for a room!" Midnight hissed, making the others roll their eyes. At least now they knew that THAT part of the fake Midnight's act was based on something...

* * *

(Back with the fight against Kaos Eklipse...)

"Cigam Dliehs!" Whirlwind Kawena called out, a rainbow-hued forcefield erecting in front of him as yet another one of Kaos Eklipse's Umbral Sphere attacks was fired at him. During the last few minutes, all but the time traveller, his younger self, Lilo, Renard Amour, and the now weakened Angelique Starlight had been knocked unconscious.

"We's gettin' hammered harder'n a nail inta a piece o' wood, tahme travellah! Any suggestions?!" Renard asked. Whirlwind Kawena could only think of one thing:

"Ot dia su retteb ni siht thgif, ekam ym regnuoy fles dna draneR ruomA dlo hguone ot esu rieht srewop ylreprop!" he Reverse Casted. As the orange filly and the time traveller's younger self ran/flew, their bodies began shifting, as they rapidly aged into their prime.

"Now THAT'S more like it! FOXXY NINETAILS!" the now mare shouted as she jumped into the air, front-flipped, and fired nine simultaneous blast of energy from her tail at Kaos Eklipse. Whirlwind Striker followed suit, barrel-rolling so rapidly as he flew that he turned into an electrically charged twister and was able to strike Eklipse directly in the chest, shouting "MACHFORCE TWISTER!" as he did. Feeling a tingling on their flanks after landing, Renard Amour and Whirlwind Striker looked and saw their Cutie Marks appear on their hips.

"HAH! Now Ah got a pair o' foxies on mah flanks! Ya'll bettah watch yoselves from now on!" Renard gloated. Whirlwind Striker just smirked gleefully as he realised that he now looked almost identical to his future self.

Suddenly, a new, yet familiar voice calling from the entrance to the room caught everyone's attention.

"EKLIIIIIIIPSSSSSSE! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR A** SO HARD, YOUR NOSE'LL BLEED!"

Standing in front of the Mane Six was a VERY p****d off Midnight Dazzle, the unicorn's horn glowing navy blue. Eklipse just gave the unicorn an unimpressed look, then fired off a wordless Umbral Sphere which sent her flying into the opposite wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Now... Where were we?" he asked. his answer came from Angelique Starlight.

"Right here, Eklipse! SOLARBEAM CANNON!" she shouted, blasting her counterpart with pure solar energy from between her front legs. Shaking off the attack that caught him off-guard, Eklipse rushed his counterpart and swiftly knocked her down with a roundhouse kick to the face. As the ancient mare faded in and out of consciousness, all she could think about was the day Kaos had become what he was...

* * *

[FLASHBACK]

Since the beginning of Equestria, the small town of Ponyville had been thriving. Ponies went about their business happily, all living in perfect harmony with one another. Or at least, that's what Angelique could observe of it from the window next to her hospital bed. She was there because she was due to give birth to the twins her counterpart, the bearer of the seventh Original Harmony Element, Spontaneity, her beloved Lunaris Umbra, had sired. She already knew, thanks to the power of her own original Harmony Element, that the twins were both female, and that they would each inherit one of the two powers she and her beloved possessed, so she had already chosen their names.

"Soon, my sweet Celestia and Luna, you will both greet the world." she whispered, sighing happily. Suddenly, a cacophony from outside caught her attention. Looking out the window, what met Angelique's eyes made her blood run cold:

"Big brother, what are you DOING?! These ponies have done nothing to you!" a young male alicorn shouted at Lunaris Umbra, watching in terror as the black pegasus fired blasts of energy at random parts of the town. Lunaris, his expression crazed and manic, stared directly at his younger brother.

"Oh, that is where you are incorrect, my dear Discord. They have ignored what I represent, my very element. Nopony shows any form of spontaneity, and yet, harmony still exists! Thus, my conclusion is this: I do not represent an element of harmony... I REPRESENT ANARCHY!" the mad pegasus yelled, firing a stream of pitch-black energy in his younger brother's direction. Dodging nimbly, Discord fired off a few bursts of slightly weaker energy at Lunaris, intentionally aiming only at his older brother's wings.

As she watched with tears streaming down her cheeks, Angelique slowly got up out of the hospital bed and opened the window.

"Ekat em ot ym devoleb..." she quietly Reverse Casted, teleporting behind her counterpart and gently flapping her wings. Discord's eyes widened at the sight of the mare treading air behind his brother, which made the male pegasus turn around to face his counterpart.

"Angelique?" Lunaris said in shock, his expression becoming slightly less crazed. The mare stared into her beloved's eyes, trying to find whatever was left of his good self.

"Miss Starlight, you should not be here! You have your family to think about!" Discord said, quite concerned for the mare's safety. Ignoring him, Angelique spoke to Lunaris.

"Why are you doing this, my love? What slight do you imagine the residents of Ponyville have committed against you?" she asked, sadness evident in her voice. Lunaris grit his teeth, almost appearing to struggle with his words as he began to speak again.

"M-my element is not one of harmony. Th-the fact that harmony c-can exist without spontaneity proves that! Therefore, only one conclusion can be drawn..." Lunaris said as a shadowy, smoke-like aura began emanating from him. "I am not part of harmony... I AM PART OF ANARCHY!" he yelled, his body instantly transforming into what could only be described as evil incarnate: A pegasus with fur so black, all light that would try to touch him seemed to disappear, wings with razor-edged feathers, Cutie Marks bearing an 'Anarchy' symbol, soulless blood red eyes, and finally, atop his head, a pair of demonic horns, curving up towards his back.

Gasping in horror, Discord and Angelique watched as Lunaris looked himself over, the dark pegasus apparently quite pleased with his new appearance.

"Much better, wouldst thou not concur?" he asked, his voice now much deeper. Angelique was still in shock, as the pain of her broken heart hit her like a meteor.

"THOU ART NOT MY BROTHER, FOUL DEMON! RELEASE HIM FROM THIS GHASTLY FORM!" Discord shouted, his own sorrow becoming too much for him. The dark pegasus just smirked, licking his lips predatorially.

"If thou doth think that THIS form is ghastly... THEN TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE! UMBRAL SPHERE!" the dark pegasus shouted, firing an orb of dark energy at Discord. Caught by surprise, the male alicorn was completely encapsulated by the pitch black energy sphere. Angelique could only watch in horror as the attack slowly dissipated, leaving a completely different looking creature in Discord's place. Looking over his new body in complete shock, Discord began shaking in terror.

"WHAT HATH THOU DONE TO HIM?!" Angelique screamed, more angry now than terrified. The dark pegasus just chuckled sinisterly.

"Doth thou not like it? His body now fits the very definition of his name, even better than it did before! Of course, a MALE alicorn is quite the bizarre sight, but THIS hodgepodge is chaos personified!" he cackled.

By this point, Angelique had stopped feeling anything but righteous fury towards the dark pegasus, and now realised that he had become too dangerous.

"Nommus eht rehto seinoP fo ynomraH!" she shouted. Nothing but silence from Discord and an evil smirk from the dark pegasus replied to her attempted spell. Eyes going wide, Angelique tried again.

"Nommus eht rehto seinoP fo ynomraH!"

Again, the only reply to her spell was the dark pegasus' smirk and complete silence from Discord. Horrified realisation dawned on Angelique.

"What hath thou DONE?!" she shouted, watching in rage as the dark pegasus just chuckled.

"Thou shouldst see the look on thine face, Angelique; it doth be priceless." he grinned.

"WHAT HATH THOU DONE?!" Angelique shouted again, her pupils constricted in pure rage. Discord, too was starting to realise just what was going on, and couldn't help but shake in fury.

The dark pegasus just chuckled. "Temper, temper, Angelique. The other Ponies of Harmony, the ones representing Sympathy, Equality, Trust, and Unity... Are no longer with us. Only we, the ones representing Love, Spontaneity, and Forgiveness, remain."

Angelique, not believing what she was hearing, reached out with her element, searching for any sign of the other elements. All she could find were traces of them, ones that were barely awakened, but she knew, even from these small traces, something that the dark pegasus didn't:

'The original possessors of the elements may be gone, but the elements themselves have been passed on!' she realised. Now more determined than ever to stop this new menace from wreaking more havoc, Angelique charged up as powerful an attack as she could muster, nodding at Discord to do the same.

"Within these next blasts is the highest amount of our respective elements that we can part with. NOW, DISCORD!" she yelled, firing her attack at the dark pegasus in unison with Discord's own. Unable to move out of the way in time, the dark pegasus was caught in the crossfire, a tremendous shockwave spreading out from the epicentre of the blast. Battered and bruised in the aftermath of the shockwave, Angelique and Discord watched as the dust settled, revealing that although heavily injured, the dark pegasus was still very much alive.

Breathing shakily, the dark pegasus found that his strength had all but left him. Knowing that he would need time to recover, he used his remaining energy to open a temporary interdimensional portal in the sky, not knowing where it would lead. He snarled as he flew towards it, and proclaimed for all of Equestria to hear:

"From now on, all whom DARE to oppose me shall henceforth address me by a new title... KAOS EKLIPSE!"

In the aftermath of Eklipse's attack, Discord would willingly bequeath his element to somepony else, somepony whom would guard it with their life, and pass it on through the generations to descendants whom had proved themselves worthy of it, all the while keeping the existence of the original seven elements a secret. Angelique would go on to give birth to twin alicorns, and give them the names that she had thought of when her beloved Lunaris Umbra had still existed: Celestia and Luna. Afterwards, she would entrust their safety with Discord, and seal herself away in the statue garden, knowing that Kaos Eklipse would return, and that she, along with the new keepers of both the old and new Elements of Harmony, would be instrumental in his defeat.

[END FLASHBACK]

* * *

"MISS STARLIGHT!" Whirlwind Striker shouted, rushing to the mare's side. With an evil smirk, Eklipse let loose another wordless Umbral Sphere, this one directed at the now older pegasus' left foreleg.

"PAST ME, NO!" Whirlwind Kawena shouted, too late to stop the inevitable.

As the attack engulfed Whirlwind Striker's left foreleg, he transformed back into his human form as his left foreleg, now his left arm, was completely de-atomised, right up to the shoulder. Eyes going wide in shock, the present-day Whirlwind passed out as the pain caught up with him. Lilo rushed to her adopted nephew's side as the time traveller and Eklipse stared each other down. Suddenly, Baoshi Long (who up to this point had still been knocked out) came to and started fighting the Ponies of Harmony and Renard Amour, his silent understanding of the situation leading him in that direction.

Eklipse smirked at Whirlwind Kawena, and began laughing.

"What's so funny, Eklipse?!" the time traveller asked.

"Nothing much... Although I HAVE sensed that you harbor feelings for someone from this time period... So now you can say goodbye to the one you hold closest to your heart, hero! UMBRAL SPHERE!" Eklipse yelled, firing his attack straight past the time traveller. Turning around, Whirlwind Kawena was horrified to see that Eklipse had aimed his attack at Rainbow Dash, whom had just been knocked out of the air and into unconsciousness by Baoshi Long.

As the blast headed towards Rainbow Dash, time seemed to slow down for Whirlwind Kawena. Realising that the attack was too charged up to be stopped, even by Reverse Casting, the time traveller took the one action guaranteed to save the rainbow-maned pegasus' life. As he soared into the path of the blast, he momentarily made eye-contact with Lilo as she looked up from his injured past self. Accepting his fate, the time traveller closed his eyes and allowed the sphere of pure dark energy to engulf his body, leaving nothing behind but his cybernetic limb, which fell to the ground as the room went dead silent.

Lilo ran to what little remained of the time traveller. Picking up Whirlwind Kawena's cybernetic limb, Lilo could barely contain her rage as a constantly color-shifting aura began radiating from her body.

"...You MONSTER!" Lilo roared as she dropped the time traveller's cybernetic limb, her eyes going full Experiment-mode as she spoke. Eklipse started chuckling darkly.

"Aw, what's the matter, little girl? Did I make your friend go... POOF?!" he taunted, cackling madly. Lilo could feel her rage building, and didn't even notice as her body began to transform. First, her teeth sharpened into fangs and lengthened, before gaining a metal alloy coating. Next, her fingernails and toenails transformed into talons, also sporting a metal alloy coating. What followed next would be the most dramatic parts of the transformation: Jet black fur slowly started covering Lilo's entire body as her long raven hair shortened slightly, her ears lengthened, a second pair of arms sprouted out from beneath her original pair, dorsal quills erupted from her back, a pair of antennae erupted from her head, and finally, a metre-long tail ending in a puffball of black hair grew from the base of her spine.

"Oh, s**t! Now ya'll gone an' done it, sucka!" the adult Renard Amour told her enemy as the Mane Six and Baoshi Long stood in terrified awe, the now older mare grinning as the full-blown Experiment Lilo turned to face Kaos Eklipse. Eklipse watched in silence as with each step Lilo took, sparks of pure energy arced across various parts of her body, burning her already torn up clothing to ashes.

"Umbral Sphere." the dark pegasus yawned, firing the attack at his new opponent with his eyes closed. When the smoke cleared, Lilo was still standing, and she looked ROYALLY p****d off.

"Nobody... HURTS! MY! OHANA!" Lilo yelled, her voice now resonating with the voices of all 630 Experiments at once. "OHANA MEANS FAMILY! FAMILY MEANS NOBODY GETS LEFT BEHIND, OR FORGOTTEN!"

All witnessing the spectacle (with the exception of Eklipse who just looked annoyed, now) were so distracted by Lilo's transformation that they didn't notice Whirlwind Kawena's cybernetic limb transform back into human mode, stand up on its' fingers, and crawl over to Whirlwind Striker's now adult body, quickly attaching itself to his shoulder...

* * *

(A/N: Now s**t gets real, people! Stay tuned for more!)

DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine but what I own.


End file.
